Riders of the Brotherhood
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: AU, Mary Wincester's side of the family as a secret, they are members of a secret elite demon hunting organisation which the demons want destroyed. Unbeknown to Dean he has been a member since birth. No connection to any other brotherhood stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Riders of The Brotherhood**

**Chapter One **

To most people the 24th January 1979 was just a typical January day but not for John and Mary Winchester, it was one of the best days of their lives. They were at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital's Maternity Unit in Kansas where a tired but relieved Mary Winchester held her newly born baby son in her arms whilst proud father John just sat staring in amazement at his perfectly formed son. John couldn't believe how much their baby son resembled Mary, it was so uncanny. Like most new fathers before him he promised himself that he was going to be a good father, he was going to teach his son everything he knew and more as his new son wrapped his tiny fingers round his giant index finger.

"Say hello to your daddy Dean" Mary smiled down at the small bundle in her arms and then at her lovely husband

John smiled it felt good to be called daddy "Hi Dean"

Mary smiled as she watched John with baby Dean but it also saddened her she had a dark family secret that she was never able to tell John about, she was afraid for her newly born son she needed to protect him the only way she knew how. It was something she would have to do alone because John would never understand, like most people they didn't believe that demons existed. As soon as she and her new son were allowed to leave the hospital she would contact her family and plead for their help.

Two days later back at the family home Mary nervously picked up the phone and dialled a number that she knew off by heart but never rang until now. She was on edge she hadn't spoken with her family since she told them that she was going to marry John. They hadn't agree to the marriage, John was an outsider and outsiders were not to be trusted. After a few seconds the familiar voice of her mother answered the phone.

"Hi mum, it's me Mary please don't hang up I need to speak to you about my baby son Dean. I want him protected, so please I'm begging you can you perform the ritual on him?" she pleaded into the phone.

Mary's mother was quite for a moment and then her voice was cold and crisp "you left us to marry John against our wishes; we warn you that your children would be in danger but yet you turned your back on the Brotherhood"

"Please, don't hold this against my baby"

Mary's mother voice softened slightly. I will ask the elders but I can't make any promises, I'll get back to you in a day or two." the phone went dead.

As promised a few days later Mary received her reply. Her mother informed her that because her son was the first born the elders would perform the ritual, but at a cost to her, if they performed the ritual on her son the ritual would transfer the protection she had to her son. She agreed without hesitation, they made arrangement for the time and place to meet and she was warned that under no a circumstance was she to tell John or the ritual would not be performed.

On a cold and windy January day Mary stood outside the church with baby Dean wrapped warmly in her arms. It was John first day back at the garage where he worked, so there was no need to lie to him about where she was going. After a few minutes she saw the priest heading her way

"Mary Winchester" Father Patrick asked

"Yes and this is Dean"

"Come inside" he quickly led her inside towards the back of the church where her mother and the elders where waiting. Father Patrick spoke in Latin and then took Dean in his hands he quickly made a cross shape over Dean's forehead. There was a sudden bright light that filled the church, it only lasted seconds before it faded away.

Father Patrick smiled down at Dean "Angels are watching over you my child" and with that he handed Dean back to his mother, the ritual was done. Mary's mother stepped forward and handed Mary an amulet "When Dean's old enough he must always wear it".

**Present day**

A black van pulled up and a black suited man stepped out with a metal case, he looked around and then proceeded to climb up the fire escape ladders to the building opposite the Roadside Motel. The van pulled away as the man climbed onto the roof; opening the case he assembled the parts of the rifle together. Laying flat on his stomach he trained the rifle on the 67 black impala parked outside room 12 and inserted the tranquiller dart into the rifle.

Inside the small room of No 12 Dean sat on his bed nearest the door reading a newspaper while Sam was at the table on his laptop searching for a new gig. Dean sighed and threw the paper in the waste bin.

"Well there nothing of any interest there" he said "How about you, have you found anything yet?"

"No, only one or two possibilities, but nothing solid" replied Sam.

Dean rose from his bed and reached for his jacket "I need coffee and I'm hungry, do you want anything bringing back?"

"Coffee would be good" Sam joked "and when are you never hungry?"

Dean ignored Sam and searched for his car keys. "Ok I wouldn't be long you keep searching geek boy".

"Great" Sam replied.

Awhile later Sam stood up to stretch, he'd been sat too long over the laptop; it was 12.15pm. Dean had been gone over an hour. Sam smile to himself, and thought I bet he's found a beautiful girl to chat up. He went over to the window and glanced out. He was shocked to see the impala in the parking lot. Sam stepped outside and looked around; there was no sign of Dean. He went over to the car and put his hand on the hood it was cold. He moved around to the driver's side the keys where in the door; Sam looked down to find Dean's cell phone on the ground abandoned.

"What the hell?" A shiver ran down Sam's spine "Where the hell was Dean?"

Sam felt the dull pain building and he knew what was coming. He sat on the asphalt knowing that Dean strong arms where not there to support him. The parking lot became bright and his vision started to cloud over and then it came.

Flash

Dean stepped out of the motel room and closed the door behind him. He crossed over to the impala and touched the hood and let his fingers run over the shiny black paintwork. He had just reached the driver's side door when a dart hit him in the neck; Dean cursed in pain and his left hand quickly moved up to his neck. Sam saw Dean's knees buckle underneath him and he hit the ground hard.

Sam saw the direction of where the dart came from. There was a sniper on the roof across from their motel. A black van drove into the parking lot and three men wearing black suits jumped out and ran over to Dean's limp form and roughly handled him into the van. As the van drove onto the highway Sam could see half the number plate, it was an Arizona number plate. His vision ended abruptly.

Sam sat for a while until his vision cleared and he tried to make sense of what he had just seen. Who were they and why would they take Dean? They looked like government agents. Sam decided he needed help. But who, one person came to mind, Bobby.

There was a buzzing noise in Dean's head as he started to awaken, he felt so tired his eyelids were heavy and he tried several times unsuccessful to open them, he eventually succeeded. All he saw was blackness. Starting to panic he tried to bring his hand to his face but he couldn't move them nor could he move his legs, he realised he was tied to a chair and blindfolded. This is just great he thought to himself. Through the haze of drug induced tiredness he could hear movement and whispering.

"Who's there? "Dean called out

"Well Dean nice of you to join us" came back the reply.

"Sorry if I'm late for the party, by the way who are you?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"You can call me Frank" Frank was just short of six foot tall, muscular built ex-military type with short blonde hair.

"So then Frank what's this about?" questioned Dean.

"Now then Dean, I ask the questions and you answer, it's as simple as that"

"And what if I don't answer what will happen?"

"Well this for starters, "Dean immediately received a punch to his face.

"Son of a bitch" Dean spat in pain

"Shall we start" Frank spoke quietly near Dean's ear.

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not"

Again Dean received a punch to his face, this time splitting his lip. He licked the blood from his lip.

"Let's try again shall we, are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, I am what of it?" Dean shot back.

"You were born in Lawrence, Kansas and your mother was murdered by a demon when you were aged four?"

"Who are you people?" Dean felt his stomach tighten

"Just answer the question" Frank said rising his voice.

"Yeah"

"Tell me about the Brotherhood?"

"What is the brotherhood?" another punch hit Dean near his eye. Now Dean was getting angry, "I never heard of them!"

"Where are their headquarters?" now Frank was shouting.

"You can hit me all you want, but if I don't know I can't tell you"

With that Dean received several painful blows to his face, and then he felt hands around his neck, squeezing on his windpipe. He couldn't breathe, his lungs began to ache through lack of oxygen, and his eyes began to roll back in his head, just as thought he was going to pass out the hands released his throat. He took deep breaths to refill his lungs.

"So Dean we tried the easy way, so now we'll try the hard way"

"Look Frank, Seriously dude I don't know anything about this brotherhood business" Dean coughed out

"We'll see what the true drugs tell us, shall we?"

"Come again did you just say drugs?" Dean asked nervously

"They will have you singing like a bird in no time"

Dean tried to struggle free from his restraints. Hands came from behind and held him firmly on the shoulders. He right shirt sleeve was pulled up, there was a tap on his arm and a sharp pain as the needle was inserted into his arm.

"I'm fucking going to kill you for this!" Dean shot out as he struggled to get free. He felt warmth running up his arm and spreading quickly up to his head, it made him feel light headed and slightly giddy almost drunk like.

Frank waited a minute for the drug to take effect.

"Now Dean, let's try again shall we, who are the brotherhood?"

Slurring his words slightly Dean answered "sorry don't know"

"You do?" Frank spoke with an angry tone

"Don't"

"Where did you get that amulet?"

"It was my mother's"

"You mother's family are you in close contact with any of them?"

"No, Dad never mentioned any of them. We travelled around a lot; it was just three of us"

Frank turned to one of his colleagues "where getting nowhere, he knows nothing"

Angrily Frank slapped his fist into the wall, "get him out of here take him to the holding room. We will soon see if he is one of The Brotherhood?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Two**

Sam had been pacing the small motel room for the last few hours. He was angry with himself; he should have noticed the silence, the lack of the impala noisy engine why the hell didn't he notice it. A knock at the door stopped his pacing, opening the door there stood Bobby.

"Hi Sam"

"Thank god, Bobby I'm so glad to see you"

"I got here as fast as I could; a so first thing first, where is my beer?"

"Coming up" Sam went over to the fridge, retrieving a bottle from it, he handed it to Bobby.

Taking a sip Bobby sat down on one of the beds and rolled the bottle between his palms. "Right Sam tell me everything"

Sam told him want had happen and every little detail about his vision. They sat for awhile in silence, each in their own thoughts. Bobby broke the silence first "Sam why Dean, why take him?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and whispered quietly "I don't know, I wondering that myself"

"God, I now know how Dean felt when those hillbillies took me in Hibbing Minnesota that time, only trouble is I can't ask the cops for help".

Come on Sam, we'll find him" Bobby tried to reassure him

"Bobby I can't lose him, I have already lost Mom, Dad and Jess and I can't lose Dean as well. He's all the family I have"

"Where do you what to start first?" Bobby asked

"I have already asked the girl on reception she says she saw nothing and there are no working security cameras, which doesn't surprise me; this place is a dumb and I also asked some of the other guests staying here, nobody saw anything" Sam told Bobby. "So I think first we should check out the partial Arizona plate and then we can check the real estate agents for any vacant offices, factories and warehouse were they could be holding Dean"

"Sounds like a plan" bobby said "I know someone who can help us with the Arizona plate. I'll give him a call."

"Ok I'll check the real estate agencies" Sam confirmed.

An hour later, Sam had a list of possible vacant properties and Bobby had a list of licence plates.

"I think we're looking at those plates own by companies, corporations or government facilities, which is about six" Bobby informed Sam.

Sam studied for a moment, taking the list from Bobby "have any of these companies got any offices locally?"

"I don't know, how many vacant properties are on the list"

Sam added up seven, "Ok I'll look on the web for any offices in this area. Can you check out the vacant properties?"

"Sure thing Sam I'll keep in touch" Bobby picked up his baseball cap and headed for the door, before he left he turned and said "You know Dean can look after himself."

Sam smiled and nodded, but he's guts were telling him differently. He checked there was only one company with an office nearby; it was a supplier of sports equipment. He rang Bobby to bring him up to speed and Bobby informed him he had checked the vacant offices and there was no sign of the van or Dean. That just left one factory and 2 warehouses. Bobby decided to check the two warehouses first as they were closer to his current location. Sam confirmed he was going to check the sports equipment's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay on the concrete floor of the factory still blindfolded with his arms and legs bound. All he wanted to do was sleep, his eyelids felt heavy. "I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes" he said to himself. The door to the room swung open and Frank appeared with two men.

Frank gave the orders "untie his legs and get him to his feet, he produced a knife from his waistband, he stood directly in front of Dean who was having a hard time standing up because of the drugs. The two men stood either side of Dean and grabbed him by the upper arms.

"It time Dean to find out the true" and before the sentence registered into Dean foggy brain Frank plunged the knife into Dean's abdomen, twisting the knife before he withdrew it to cause as much damage as possible. Dean screamed out. The pain was intense; his abdomen was on fire. Blood dripped from his mouth, his knees gave way and Dean slumped forward, when the men released him he crumpled to the floor.

"Untie him arms and remove the blindfold, are the cameras on?" Frank spoke as he looked down at his handy work.

"Yeah" one of the men confirmed.

"Now we wait" he turned to leave "clear the room and lock the door" Frank ordered.

Dean lay in a pool of his own blood shivering; how could he be cold and hot at the same time he thought, he didn't need a vision to tell him he was going to die here, right now! He never thought he would die alone.

"Sammy, I have to protect Sammy "his mind raced

He couldn't just lay here, he couldn't just give in. He had to get back to Sam. He was so tired and weak; it would be so easy to give in. No you're a Winchester don't give in; he could hear his father's voice in his head. With all his strength that was left he lifted his upper body slightly, gritting his teeth together when pain shot through his body, his right elbow taking his weight.

"Ok that wasn't so bad" he said, he began to sit up, this time white hot pain shot through him. He screamed out as he fell backward curling into a ball to ease the pain in his abdomen. Now totally exhausted he lay back on his back, the darkness closing in around him, his eyes were unfocused and the light was slowly fading from them.

"Sammy I'm sorry" he managed to say before the darkness took him.

The lights in the room began to flicker; a glowing figure of a women appeared, she bathed the room with a brilliant light. She had beautiful long blonde hair and wore a long white gown. Kneeling down beside Dean she ran her hand softly through his short sandy brown hair and then down his face to his chin. Placing one hand onto his abdomen she whispered into his ear "I'm here Dean, my darling, I am proud of you, never forget that."

Dean eyelids flickered at the sound of her voice "mum" He felt her warmth and love flow through his injured body. Seeing her for the first time has his eyes began to refocus she was more beautiful than he had remembered, she smiled down at him bending forward to kiss his forehead.

"Angels are watching over you, now rest" moments later she faded away and the lights in the room returned to normal. Dean slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Tell me you got that?" Frank asked stunned at what he'd just witnessed, he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Yes we got it" the video technician answered

"Good pack everything up, were leaving, it won't be long before his brother turns up. Don't forget to burn the body; I don't want it recognizable. Are the explosives in place?"

"Yeah no problem we'll be ready in half an hour" one of the men said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had visited the Sports Equipment Suppliers office, posing as a safety inspector. The place looked kosher and another dead end. Flipping his cell phone open he rang bobby "Hi Bobby the office was clean, where are you?"

Bobby confirmed he was leaving the second warehouse, no luck so far and now he was going to the factory. It would take about 30 minutes. Sam told him it would take him about the same time to get there and they would go in together. This was their last hope, Dean had to be there; he just had to be there.

When Sam arrived at the factory there was no sign of Bobby, climbing out of the impala he felt the tension beginning to build, a vision was on its way, when the pain hit him he hung onto the impala's door while he waited for his vision to cloud over.

FLASH

Dean was laid on a concrete floor blindfolded, his arms and legs bound. Three men entered one gave the order to untie Dean's legs. The other two men untied his legs and got him to his feet, they held Dean by his upper arms, the other man who had blonde hair and was muscular built spoke to Dean he said "It time Dean to find out the true" and then he stabbed Dean in the abdomen, twisting the knife before he withdrew it, Blood dripped from his brother's mouth, his knees gave way and Dean slumped forward and crumpled to the floor when the men released him.

Bobby pulled up into the factory's parking lot, seeing Sam gripping onto the impala's door he jumped out of his truck and ran across the parking lot, reaching Sam to support him, he had to wait until Sam came out of his vision he didn't know what else to do.

Sam screamed "no! Dean no!" turning to Bobby "Dean's in there. I think, I'm not sure, he could be dead, we got to get in there now," grapping his glock, he was running across the asphalt to the factory door before Bobby could stop him. Sam was midway when the factory exploded sending shards of glass and wood flying everywhere. Sam was lifted off his feet and forced backwards hitting his head on the asphalt knocking him unconscious immediately. Bobby ran over to Sam pulling out his cell phone and ringing 911 and at the same time trying to avoid all the glass and wood splitters than was raining down on him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Three**

A black van was parked further along the road from the factory; in the front passenger seat sat Frank watching the explosion "No loose ends, just the way I like it, let's get going I want to be at the institute before nightfall." He turned to look at the rear of the van where Dean was laying unconscious and bound. "The doctor will be waiting for our precious cargo." Taking out his cell phone he rang the doctor number, when the doctor answered he said "Were on our way", the was a pause and then he "yes, we have him"

Just before night fall the black van arrived outside the New Age Science Institute; Frank exited the van moving round to the back he opened the doors. Dean was lifted and carried into the institute through the back entrance. He was taken down a long corridor to an elevator and down to the second level where Dr Foster's secret lab was. He was placed in a white room with a single bed. Frank ordered one of the men to stand guard while he went to find Dr Foster.

Dr Rubin Foster was in his late forties, tall and slim with greying hair, he wore spectacles which were always perched on the end of his narrow nose. He entered the room minutes later where Dean had been placed with Frank by his side. "Well Frank at last we have him, we've being chasing after him for a long time, did everything go to plan; will the cops buy it?"

Frank nodded "everything went well, there no reason why the cops wouldn't suspect that the burnt body is not Dean's. We put Dean's clothes on the tramp before we burnt him and left all his Dean's possessions near the body."

"Ok Frank can you find nurse Mia, I want to get started as soon as possible before the drugs wear off. He's too dangerous awake and I need to do a complete medical examination on him before I put him a coma."

"Sure Doc", Frank confirmed as he left the room to find the nurse.

After the medical examination was completed Dean was placed into a drug-induced coma. Earphones we placed into his ears and the de-patterning tapes were started that would erase all his memories.

"What is this de-patterning and how long will the procedure take" Frank asked the doctor

"Another name for it is brainwashing, but I prefer to call it de-patterning and how long it takes depends on the patient, but I would guess at between four to six weeks for Dean. Then we can begin to give him false memories, and he will be under our control."

"Will I need to guard him?" Frank questioned.

"No it will be Nurse Mia's job to keep him in a comatose sleep" Dr Foster confirmed.

"Good" Frank replied

"You can leave now, go get some rest" Dr Foster ordered

After Frank had left Dr. Foster approached Dean's bed "The Brotherhood will pay for killing us demons and you Dean are going to help me wipe them out. Your soul is already ours and when the brotherhood is eliminated you will suffer an eternity in hell for killing my father, the yellow eyed demon and brother and sending my dear sister, Meg to hell" His eyes flashed black and an evil grin spread across his face. He backed away from the bed turning he walked to the door; stopping at the door and looking over his shoulder he said to the sleeping form "have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light Dean?" he then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Sam had been admitted for concussion, bruised ribs and minor cuts to his face where the flying glass had hit him. The next day Sam began to stir, gradually awakening, his vision was very blurred but he could just recognize the white walls of a hospital room. Someone touched his arm and immediately he thought of Dean.

"Dean"

Someone came into view; at first he couldn't make the face out, but then his vision began to clear more and he realized it was Bobby.

"Hi Sam, how are you feeling?"

"I got one hell of a headache, where Dean?"

"Sam, I'm sorry to have to tell you Dean's dead. The police called by awhile ago they found the remains of a body in the factory, it was burnt beyond recognition. They confirmed it was Dean's because they found part of his driving licence not far from his body. They also left you the remains of his personal possessions". Bobby handed Sam the bag with Dean's chard possessions in. Dean's watch was there; the one Sam had bought him not long back.

"My vision showed me a blonde haired man stabbing Dean in the stomach, he didn't stand a chance. Why didn't my visions help him, what's the point of them if they come too late. I should have been able to save him Bobby"

"This isn't your fault, don't go blaming yourself" Bobby reprimanded Sam

"Bobby I need to be alone, can you give me some time" Sam asked

"Sure Sam" Bobby patted Sam arm, he wasn't good with these situations; he was out of his depth. "I'll be out in the corridor if you need anything"

When he was alone Sam let the tears fall, he cried not for himself but for Dean trapped in hell. A plan began to form, but it was a long shot it may not work.

The next day Sam left the hospital and collected Dean's body from the morgue. He put the body onto the back seat of the impala and climbed behind the wheel; he had a long drive ahead of him.

It was nearly midnight when he arrived at the crossroads. Climbing out of the impala he stretched his long limps and then walked to the boot of the impala. He retrieved the small metal box that Dean had used to summon the crossroad demon before. He removed Dean's photo and placed one of his own and then buried it dead centre of the crossroads. There was a cool wind and Sam wrapped his jacket closer around him as he stood and waited

Well! Well! Samuel Winchester,"

Sam spun round coming face to face with a beautiful woman with black hair; wearing a little black dress. Her brown eyes flashed red.

"What can I do for your Sammy" she asked

"Its Sam and I want to make a deal" Sam told her

"I'm listening, oh my the way Dean says hi,"

Sam blood began to boil at the mention of Dean's name; "I want to trade the colt for Dean's life."

"Sam do you think I'm stupid, the colt is worthless now there are no more bullets left"

"Are you 100 percent sure that no more bullets exist." Sam asked

"I'm, say 99 percent sure" she replied

"Can you afford to take the risk that one bullet could still be out there; what do you say do we have a deal?" Sam asked

"No Sam" she turned to leave

"Wait please, I'll trade my soul and the colt, just give me ten years with Dean?"

"Sorry no deal" she replied

"Why not?" Sam questioned

"Because my boss loves a new toy; wants Dean to suffer, Dean's being tortured as we speak. It's a good job Sam you can't hear his screams."

"You bitch! What do you want?" Sam pleaded

"You have nothing to offer us, we have what we want" was her last words as her host collapsed to her knees and throwing her head back, the black mist of the demon flew into the air and disappear into the night.

Sam's plan had failed, turning he went back to the car; the only thing he could do now was to salt and burn Dean's body.

Sam drove to a nearby forest just a few miles from the crossroad, there he prepared Dean's charcoal body for burning, He cast his mind back to when he and Dean had done the same to their Dad's body; he wished he could go back to that time. When he had finished salting and pouring gasoline over the body he stood feeling awkward, biting his lip,

"Dean I sorry I failed you, if it was the other way round you would have saved me. You have saved me so many times and when you needed me I let you down. Because of me you're in hell suffering, it's my fault; if I had only taken Jake out properly, you wouldn't have had to make that deal. "I'll find the people who did this to you and I'll make them pay"

Sam's voice soften "I glad we spent time on the road together we became brothers again. You looked out for me not because Dad told you to, because you wanted to. Dean I never said it and I should have, thank you; I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

"I know, no chick flick moments" Sam lit the match and paused "I'll look after your baby for you, don't worry she be taken care of." He dropped the match on to the body and stepped back to a safer distance. He stood and watched the body burst into flames; tears ran down his face, he didn't bother to wipe them away, he felt alone and empty.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Four**

It had been a week since Dean had been placed into a drug-induced coma. He lay in the single bed; an IV had been inserted into his left hand. Nurse Mia was tall and slim, she wore her greying black hair short mostly for convenience, she had just finished checking his vital signs, she wrote the on the medical charts, she replaced them at the end of the bed and left the room.

Dean's eyes started to flicker; gradually they opened fully. The first think that registered in his groggy head was a voice telling him to forget who he was, forget his family. He realized that there was something lodged in his ears; has he reached up to pulled the earphones from his ears he noticed the IV in his left hand; he pulled it out and detached himself from the medical equipment that was monitoring him. Getting out of bed he took a step before his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor; using the bed he pulled himself back up; he started to walk on shaky legs to the door which seemed like a mile away, he reached out and opened it, looking out he saw a long corridor, this was no hospital he thought to himself; how did I get here. Looking up and down the corridor he decided to go left. Using the wall for support he walked slowly down the corridor and eventually he came to a door, the name plate read Dr R Foster. He carried on and had just reached the end of the corridor, when alarm bells sounded, there was only one place to go the elevator, pressing the elevator button franticly he cursed

"Come on for Christ's sake, hurry up"

The elevator arrived and when the doors opened two guards came out and grabbed him. Dean managed to break free from one of the guards, he punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the floor; he turned to punch the other but the guard side stepped him and Dean lost his balance falling to the floor. Two more guards arrived from the other end of the corridor and pinned Dean down; they handcuffed his hands behind his back and lifted him to his feet.

"You know guys I'm not really into bondage, not unless of course you're a hot chick" Dean said sarcastically.

The guards shoved him forwards back to the white room where he had come from. Nurse Mia and Dr Foster was waiting in the room "Going somewhere Dean?" the doctor asked

"I got tired of the view" Dean replied with a big smile

"Remove the handcuffs and put him back on the bed." The Doctor ordered the guards. They did as they were told and pinned Dean to the bed. Nurse Mia reinserted the IV into his hand.

"We need to increase his dosage, our Dean his very strong willed" Dr Foster instructed Nurse Mia.

"You can go now" the Doctor said to the guards. They followed their orders and left the room

"Who are you and want do you want" Dean asked

"I'm Doctor Foster and I have what I want" the Doctor replied

"What's that then? Dean asked

"You Dean, I have you,"

As the drugs began to take effect Dean saw the Doctor's eyes flash black. "You're a demon" Dean said sleepily as he drifted back into a coma.

Nurse Mia replaced the earphones and recovered Dean with the blankets. She and the Doctor then left the room together.

"Nurse Mia it is your job to keep him in a coma, fail me again and I will not be so forgiving" the doctor warned

"Sorry master it won't happen again" she replied nervously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly a month since Dean's faked death and Sam had stayed with Bobby at his place. He still wanted answers about Dean's murder but the police had closed the case due to lack new leads. As Dean was wanted in St Louis for the murders there; they thought he was one less criminal of the streets. Sam and Bobby still had no idea who took Dean or why. It was a complete dead end; the murders had covered their tracks well.

It was early morning as usual Sam was up at six, old habits never die and he was on his laptop when Bobby entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sam"

"Morning Bobby, do you want some coffee, it's freshly made".

"Yeah, sounds good. What have you got planned for today" Bobby asked.

Sam got up from his chair to get a mug for the coffee "I've made a decision; I'm going back to Stanford to finish my degree. They emailed me yesterday, there a place for me and I still get a full ride.

"Are you ready to make a big decision like this; it's not even a month?" Bobby wanted to be supportive and at the time he didn't want Sam rushing into things. He still needed time to deal with his brother death.

"I know but I can't go back to hunting not without Dean, it would be too painful, too many memories. I only started hunting again to avenge Jessica's death after that I wanted to get Dean out of the deal"

"I'm sure Dean would want me to go back to Stanford and finish my degree, maybe when we find Dean's killers I can help put them away" he told Bobby.

"Won't Stanford remind you of Jessica" Bobby asked while his head was stuck in the refrigerator looking for some eggs.

"Jessica's death is not as raw as Dean's and besides I need to throw myself into something" he needed to return to a normal life want ever that was.

"Ok Sam if that what you want, you know you're always welcome here anytime"

"I know Bobby, thanks" Sam said.

"When do you go?" Bobby asked

"Tomorrow, Bobby I need to empty the boot of the impala can I store all the weapons here?" Sam said

"Yeah, I'll help you later" Bobby replied

The next day after breakfast Sam said goodbye to Bobby and thanked him as he left for Stanford.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the New Age Science Institute a middle aged man wearing a guard's uniform looked at his watch the time was 1am he was sure no one was around as he worked his way to Dr Foster's Office, outside the office door he retrieved from his pocket a lock pick and proceeded to work on the lock, a few minutes later the door opened. He look down the corridor to check that no one had seen him before entering the office, this area was restricted and out of bounds to only a few with high level security. Inside he headed for the filing cabinets, when he found the draw he wanted he used his lock pick again. He ran his fingers over the top of the files near the back of the draw he found what he wanted, the file was labelled Winchester, Dean. He took out his digital camera and proceeded to photograph the entire file. He put the file back and made sure the cabinet and office was locked as he left. He followed the corridor to the end where Dean Winchester room was located, again he checked to see if anyone was around, he slipped into the room going up to the sleeping form in the bed he took a photo of Dean and quickly exited. He would have to take the security cameras off the loop he had rigged up and later he had a very important phone call to make.

A few hours later the guard was back at his pokey flat, he had downloaded the photos onto his laptop. He made the call "Let me speak to Ethan, I have some important information for him".

The voice at the other end asked who was calling.

"It's Isaac, identification number 25876."

"Just one moment" the voice on the other end replied

There was a minute of silence and then a voice at the other end "This is Ethan, this better be good to break radio silence; what if your cover is blown?"

"This is worth the risk. The institute have someone you're interested in; I can't tell you over the phone this line is not secure. They are de-patterning him as we speak. I'm sending you by email all the information and a photo. "He hit the send button on his laptop screen and then he ended the call to Ethan.

Ethan put the phone down, he was in his late forties, his shoulder length hair was completely grey, it had once been blonde; he was well educated and in his younger days he had lectured on ancient history at several top universities. It was a totally difference job to the one he currently held today.

A short while later after the call from Isaac Ethan went to check his emails. The email had arrived and he quickly scanned the information, clicking on the attached photo of Dean he gasped there was no mistaking him; he looked so much like his mother. He couldn't believe after all this years he knew exactly where both Winchester boys were.

He picked up his cell phone and quickly picked the number from his contact list he waited for the person to answer. "This is Ethan, we got a retrieval job tonight, get the riders organised and we'll need the van".

That night Isaac once again put the cameras on a loop, going to Doctor Foster's office he retrieved Dean's file and video tape again. It was nearly midnight and there were just a few guards on duty, he knew they wouldn't be a problem; they'd be too busy watching TV.

In the darkness of the night two motorbike riders drove down the street closely followed behind by a van, they stopped just before the New Age Science Institute, the two riders and two men from the van walked to the back door of the institute, they were wearing all black helmets and leather jumpsuits.

Isaac was standing by the back door of the institute waiting for the knock on the door, when it came he opened the door and let in the four riders of the Brotherhood. He led them to Dean's room, where the shorter one of the four removed the earphones and IV from Dean's hand; switched off the alarm on the medical equipment and proceeded to disconnect Dean from the equipment, they then carefully lifted him from the bed and the tallest of the four carried Dean from the room on the way Isaac gave them Dean's file and the video tape. Exiting the building Isaac got in the van with Dean and two of the riders his cover was now blown, the other two riders jumped onto their motorbikes and rode off into the night with the van following behind them.

Just before first light they arrived at the secret headquarters of the Brotherhood, the van drove straight into the warehouse and the doors were closed and locked. The two riders went immediately on look out duty ensuring that they were not followed. Inside the warehouse Ethan was pacing up and down he had waited far too long to meet Dean. Opening the back door of the van he jumped inside to check on him. Dean wore pale blue pyjama pants and a white tee; he was out cold and wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm.

"Let's get him below the doc waiting for him in the infirmary" Ethan ordered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Five**

Dr Foster stormed into his office followed by Frank; he was fuming "I want to know how one of the Brotherhood infiltrated this institute and took Dean from under the noses of guards on duty last night?"

"Stewartson, if that was his real name passed all the security checks, he seem OK" Frank replied

Dr Foster sat down in his chair placed his elbows on his desk; he put his hands together as if he was praying. After a few minutes of thinking he leaned back in his leather chair "where is Sam Winchester?"

"He's gone back to Stanford to finish his degree" Frank replied

"I want to know if the Brotherhood contacts him" Dr Foster said "and have him followed, I want to know his every move"

"How will I find out if they've contacted him?" Frank asked

"That's you problem; I don't care how you do it"

Frank turned to leave the room but stopped when he heard Dr Foster call his name

"Frank, get rid of the guards on duty last night, I don't tolerate failure"

Frank nodded and left the room.

At the brotherhood headquarters Dr Jacobs had been sat most of the night in a chair next to the bed where Dean was lying unconscious. He was in his early thirties; medium build and height with mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

He was reading a medical book when Dean began to stir; the drugs were starting to wear off. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the doctor standing over him.

"Hello there, I thought you were never going to wake up, how are you feeling?" Doctor Jacobs asked

"Fine I guess who are you?" Dean questioned

My name is Dr Jacobs, "can you tell me your name?"

"Of course, I'm", Dean thought about it but no name came to mind "I don't know I can't remember"

"OK, not to worry" the doctor replied "How about your date of birth?

Dean searched his mind again; there was nothing in there that made him who he was. He began to panic all the words came out in a rush. "Who am I… why can't I remember, where am I...?"

"Whoa there, slow down; for a start you are safe, don't worry, you are amongst friends"

At that moment Ethan walked in, addressing the Doctor "How is he?"

Doctor Jacobs replied looking at Dean "He's fine except for his has no memory and he has a lot of questions?"

Ethan turned to Dean and spoke "I will try to answer what I can; I am one of elders of the Brotherhood, my name is Joseph Johnson, I am your uncle for security reasons you will address me as Ethan, my code name."

"OK, who am I?" Dean waited for a response.

"Your name is Dean Winchester, your mother Mary was my elder sister, she married John your father who was an ex-marine. Your mother died when you were four years old and your younger brother Sam was six months old. After that your father hit the road with you and Sam. We lost contact after that until now.

"What is the brotherhood?" Dean questioned.

"For now all you need to know is that we are organisation that fights evil." Ethan replied.

"Where are my dad and brother now?" Dean asked

"I don't know where your father is, but your brother Sam as just returned to Stanford to finish his law degree."

The doctor spoke up "that enough for today, we don't want to wear you out and besides we going to have to work on your mobility. You been in an induced coma for at least four weeks, your muscles and joints will be sore and stiff when you start to use them. "Are you up to a little walk down the corridor?" he asked Dean.

"I guess so", came Dean reply has he slowly swung his legs out of the bed onto the floor.

The doctor stepped forward and held Dean with one arm around his waist and his other just under his right elbow. Slowly they exited the room into the corridor.

"Ok Dean, let me know went you get tired, we don't want to overdo it" the doctor told him.

Ethan walked with them half way "Dean we'll talk some more later." With that he turned and went in the opposite direction down the corridor.

They arrived back at that room; Dean sat in a chair near the bed.

"I'm going to get you some soup" the doctor said as he was leaving the room.

Left alone for the first time since awakening Dean walked over to the mirror on the medicine cabinet and looked into it, he didn't recognize the face that stared back at him, so he began to think about what Ethan had said. He was called Dean Winchester, why couldn't he remember his own name, or how he got here and where was here. Could he trust these people? He started to try to remember something, anything and for his efforts he was rewarded with a headache. The lights in the room became so bright they were hurting his eyes, the headache was becoming intense. The room began to spin; the last thing he saw and felt was the floor as he passed out.

Dean didn't hear the doctor return and call his name; the next thing he knew he was coming round on the floor and the doctor was kneeling beside him and staring down. Dr Jacobs waited a minute before he spoke quietly

"Dean, can you tell me what happened to make you pass out?"

"I was trying to remember and then I got this very blinding painful headache" Dean sighed rubbing his temple.

The doctor stood and went over to the medical cabinet, he returned with a bottle of painkillers. "Take two of these, unfortunately it could be the side effects of the de-patterning, you will probably suffer them until your memory is restored" he said softy not trying to talk to loud.

"You mean I was brainwashed, that's why I can't remember?" Dean's anger was beginning to rise.

"Not fully just some of your memories were wiped, you were rescued before they started to reprogram your mind, so just calm down" the doctor answered "Here have your soup and then you need to rest, Ethan will fill you in later went you rested some more, so don't worry".

Dean did has he was told and finished off the soup; it wasn't long before he was asleep. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep; he was plagued by words running through his mind about forgetting who he was, forgetting his family, friends and the people he had helped. He kept hearing the same sentence repeated over and over again, have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light.

Later that day after dinner which consisted of beef stew and cherry pie for afters; the doctor walked Dean down the corridor, down a flight of stairs to Ethan's office.

Ethan greeted him by shaking Dean's hand and offering him a chair, which Dean gladly took, the journey had been tiring plus the lack of restless sleep had worn him out.

"How are you feeling now?" Ethan asked

"A little tired" Dean replied and asked straight away what had been on his mind since last that morning." I need to know why I was brainwashed and by whom?"

"I think we should start at the beginning don't you" Not giving Dean the chance to respond he continued "shortly after you were born your mother asked the elders to do the brotherhood ritual on you which means that you are protected by guardian angels. The amulet you wear around your neck signifies the Brotherhood. Your mother was killed by the yellow eyed demon, after that your father took you and your brother Sam on the road and as I said earlier we lost contact with you. Your father taught you how to hunt and how to protect yourself. We were always one step behind you chasing you across the country, but it seems we were not the only ones looking for you; there is a Doctor Foster from the New Age Science Institute; we believe that he is possessed by a demon. He got to you first, he kidnapped you, staged your death and then brainwashed you. I want to show you this tape, this will explain why, I hope". Ethan produced the tape from a cabinet in the corner and inserted it into the video recorder.

Dean watched in horror as he saw himself been stabbed in the abdomen and then amazement spread across his face when he saw an ethereal light turn into an angel and heal him. As the tape finished he sat starring at the TV screen. The only thing he managed to say was "awesome, who is she?"

"She's your mother"

"She's beautiful"

Ethan had to smile at Dean's response, he nodded and carried on explaining "Hundreds of years ago the brotherhood was part of the Catholic Church. But the elders disagreed with the Pope and his Cardinals on how to deal with demons, they wanted us to send them back to hell but we wanted to kill them, demons have a bad habit of escaping from hell. So the Brotherhood and the Catholic Church went their separate ways. Today we are not very religious we just fight evil.

When Ethan had Dean's full attention again he said. "Dean you have two choices, I would like you to join us, we will provide you with a home which you have never really had and a new identity, you can become a rider like you were supposed to be or you can go on your way, but if you do go we can't protect you from demons like Dr Foster. You don't have to give me an answer straight away. For now, your cousin, my son Mark whose code name his Luke will show you around.

Luke was a lot like his father in looks with blonde hair and blue eyes, but that's where the similarities ended, Luke was of athletically built, he enjoyed playing baseball and ice hockey.

Luke showed Dean the training hall; it was a long hall with every weapon imaginable hanging from the walls, some men were doing hand to hand combat. "Who are they?" Dean asked

"Meet the riders of the brotherhood" Luke replied

Next Luke shown him the canteen and after that Dean saw the tech and communication rooms and lastly the motor pool.

As they walked down the corridor Dean asked Luke "Are we underground?

"Yes, the land and warehouses above us belong to the Brotherhood".

A short while later Dean was back in infirmary, he thought about what Ethan had said. He had no memory of he's past or his family, no friends he knew of, his brother was at law school getting on with his life but he had a feeling he was close to his brother and he needed to be protected him from who or what he didn't know, he came to a decision. He took another walk down to Ethan's office. Knocking at the door before entering he waited for Ethan to invite him in. "how did you like our headquarters?"

"Impressive, I must say, Ethan I have come to a decision, but before I tell you I would like to discuss my brother. I need to contact him and tell him I'm alive."

Ethan stood up from his chair and walked around his desk and leaned on it just in front of Dean. "At this moment in time Dean it is too dangerous to contact your brother; he is being watched by the Science Institute. It's safer for Sam if he thinks you're dead; they will do anything to get to you; they will hurt Sam if they think he knows where you are. We have our best people watching him and reporting back to me. For now Dean you must trust me on this matter, I want what's best for you and Sam after all I am your uncle and I want you and Sam to be together again, but the time is not yet right."

Dean nodded his head "Ok I think you want what's best for us, if you help me get my memory back and keep Sam safe I will join the Brotherhood".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan shook Dean's hand "we will do everything we can to restore your memories, don't worry about Sam."

Frank ended his call, his contacts had informed him that Danny Brooks a student at Stanford owed money to Freddie Spragg a local loan shark and of course Frank had bought Danny debt from the loan shark.

Frank walked into the bar and scanned the occupants, he eyes fell on the Goth looking Danny Brooks sat in the corner with a bottle of beer. Frank sat in the booth opposite him

"Danny Brooks"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

I'm the guy who owns your ass; I bought your debt from Freddie Spragg"

"What"

"Do what I ask of you and your debt will be cleared" Frank told him

Danny looked around nervously and then whispered "Look man, what is it you want from me because I'm not sure if I can do... you know what?"

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you kill anybody" Frank pulled a brown envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and slid it across the table to towards Danny "I want you to become best mates with Sam Winchester; he's going to become you new flatmate?"

"I already have a flatmate?"

"Get rid, I don't care how you do it" Frank stood up to leave "I'll be in touch"

Danny watched Frank leave and then opened the envelope; he had seen Sam in his class but never really spoken to him. He had to pay his way through law school and clearing his debts would take the pressure off leaving him more time to study.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Six**

In the four long weeks since Sam had returned to Stanford; he had moved in with a fellow student called Danny Brooks, the apartment was nearer to the school than his old one which cut down on travelling time. He had also found himself a night time job at a local restaurant as a waiter which helped with living expenses. It was honest money, he didn't have to hustle, win or do credit card fraud for it. It hadn't taken him long to get back into the law school routine. There were times when Dean had irritated and totally been an embarrassment to him; now he wished Dean was still here to do just that. Sam won't have thought he would miss him so much, it hurt like hell and everything just seemed to remind him of Dean.

Sam's Goth loving flatmate Danny had dyed black hair, his original colour unknown, a couple of years younger than himself; he was short and slim built. Sam thought he was alright but there was something about him that Sam couldn't but his finger on. He was a nice enough kind of guy, but it was the way he was overly interested in his family and friends; he always wanted to know where he was going and with whom.

It was early Thursday morning; Sam picked up his laptop and shouted to Danny in the kitchen that he was going to the library before class. Danny shouted "goodbye" and then listen for the door opening and shutting. As soon as Sam had left Danny took the opportunity to go through Sam's possessions, looking for any signs that the Brotherhood had been in contact. He searched through Sam bedroom, he realized that Sam had taken his laptop with him so he would have to check Sam's emails later, the normal mail arrived but there was nothing just the usual junk mail. After two weeks he had found nothing, he knew Frank wasn't going to be pleased. He picked up his cell phone and called him

"Frank its Danny, haven't found anything yet" he said nervously down the phone

"Keep on looking" Frank replied and ended the call

The next day Sam had arranged to go visit Bobby for the weekend. He was glad to get away from Danny and his ever watchful eyes. The break would do him good. Driving down to Bobby's was a long drive, so he was starting out early, leaving Danny a note to say he had gone to stay with a friend for the weekend Sam left the apartment and made his way down to the impala, he opened the back door and threw his duffel bag onto the back seat, walking round to the driver's side he noticed a brown envelope addressed to him tucked under the windscreen wiper. Opening the envelope he read the note inside.

**DON'T TRUST DANNY, HE'S NOT YOUR FRIEND, YOU ARE BEING WATCHED.**

The Brotherhood - Honour and Dignity

Looking around he saw no one except further down the road a motorcyclist sat on his bike watching, he was wearing a black helmet and black leather jumpsuit. Sam took a couple of steps forward but the motorcyclist turned his bike and took off in the opposite direction. Sam huffed pushing the note into his pocket he walked back to the impala turning once again in the direction where the motorcyclist had gone. He climbed into the impala and started the engine, looking through Dean's box of cassettes he found a Metallica tape and inserted into cassette player. He would never admit it but he had grown fond of Dean's choice of music, whilst they had been on the road together and now it was comforting, it felt as if a little bit of Dean was still around. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. A silver van also pulled out and started to trail Sam.

The passenger of the van made a call on his cell phone "They've made contact"

"What's he doing now?" Frank asked

"Driving out of town"

"Keep me informed" Frank replied

Sam had been on the road for two hours and paranoia was beginning to set in, he kept seeing the same silver van behind him. He had stopped once for gas and once for food and a toilet break, but still the van was behind him. He decided to try out his theory that he was been followed, the note had said he was been watched but by whom and why? He put his foot down and drove faster; the van did the same, he took a detour and the van followed. There was a truck stop about an hour out from Bobby's he made his mind up to stop there and ring Bobby to come and pick him up.

He pulled into the truck stop just over two hours later, taking his duffle bag and laptop from the impala, he entered the diner. He watched has the silver van parked up into a vacant parking space. No one exited the vehicle, they were watching and waiting. Sam took out his cell phone from his pocket he rang Bobby.

"Hi Bobby its Sam, I'm at the Truck Stop an hour north of you, can you pick me up. I have a tail. I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok Sam, I leaving now" Bobby was already heading towards his truck, wondering why Sam was being followed

"See you in an hour then" Sam closed his cell phone.

He sat down at a booth not to near the window, he ordered lunch whilst keeping his eye on the silver van and the two men sat inside. While he was waiting he wrote down the licence plate number. He would ask Bobby to call his friend at the police department to run a check on it.

Bobby arrived just over an hour later; he sat down in the booth opposite Sam "OK Sam what's going on?"

"See that silver van parked over there it's been following me since I left Stanford" Sam informed him

"Who are they? "Bobby asked

"I don't know" Sam's replied

"Right I'll take your gear to the truck, can you get out without being noticed." Bobby questioned.

"Yeah I think so, the bathroom window's open, I should be able to squeeze through it"

"OK I'll meet you at my truck it's parked out back" with that Bobby left the diner.

A few minutes later Sam climbed into the truck and shrunk down in the passenger seat. Bobby pulled out of the car park and headed for home, keeping their eyes out to make sure the silver van was not following.

Two hours later the two men climbed out of the silver van, Sam had not come out of the diner. The silver van driver stood by the abandoned impala whilst the second man went inside the diner. He scanned the tables looking for Sam and then went into the gents toilets, it was empty but he noticed the open window. "Shit" He made his way outside and pulled out his cell phone, he called Frank "We've lost him, he's given us the slip but he's left his car, do you want to stay with it?"

"Yes for now" Frank replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Sam had arrived at Bobby's home. They hadn't spoken much on the journey they had been too preoccupied with watching out for the silver van. Walking into the kitchen Bobby grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Sam "Want to tell me what's going on Sam?"

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and retrieved the note from his pocket "This morning when I came down to the impala I found this note under the windscreen wiper" he handed it to Bobby.

Bobby took the note and read it. He sat down heavily and rubbed his chin "That's a name I haven't heard in over twenty years, the Brotherhood. What have you got yourself into boy?"

"That's just it I done nothing" Sam was almost afraid to ask "The Brotherhood who are they?"

"Over twenty years ago the Riders of the Brotherhood were a group of elite demon hunters. Their identity were unknown; each member had a code name usually it was a biblical name. The riders carried ancient weapons which could kill any demon."

"What happened to them, why haven't we heard anything about them for over twenty years?" Sam was now intrigued.

"There were so many rumours and stories going round at the time, other hunters used to say that the riders were protected by angels, whatever that meant, then one day the demons started to hunt them down, they captured and beheaded them. They just disappeared and we thought they were all dead"

"So why now are they resurfacing?" Sam asked

"Probably because the war is coming" Bobby replied

"When I found the note there was a motorcyclist watching me, he wore a black helmet and black leather jumpsuit. Was he a rider of the Brotherhood?" Sam asked

"Yeah, it sounds like it; tell me more about this Danny?"

"He shares the apartment with me, but he's being asking too many questions about family and friends, he very clingy always wanting to know where I'm going and who with".

"He could be connected with the silver van guys?" Bobby replied

"Can your friend check the licence plate of the Silver van?" Sam asked

"Sure, give me the licence plate number" Bobby held out his hand and Sam handed him the piece of paper.

That evening Bobby's friend rang back the van had been reported stolen the night before from a company car park; yet another dead end.

The next morning Bobby and Sam took a trip into town, after visiting the grocery store they went to the local diner for lunch, they were unaware that they were being photographed.

Elijah stood in an alley opposite the grocery store discreetly taking photos, for Elijah this was a normal day to him; once he'd finished he would develop the photos and deliver them personally to Ethan.

Bobby and Sam were in the diner eating their lunch; Bobby eating meatloaf and Sam had roast chicken and potatoes when Bobby cell phone rang.

"Hello" Bobby said into the phone still chewing on a lump of meatloaf

"Hi Bobby its Archie, can you do me a favour, their a nest of vampires not far from you can you do some surveillance for me until we can get a few hunters together?" he asked

"Yeah I guess, when?

"Now would be good" Archie said

"OK send me the co-ordnances" Bobby hung up

"Looks like we have a little job, you in Sam; it's just surveillance?" Bobby asked

"Ok let's go" Sam replied

They quickly finished their lunch paid and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been at the Brotherhood Headquarters a month. He had kept himself busy helping out the mechanics, fixing the bikes and trucks. He also been working out in the small gym and had done a some weapons training with the riders.

Dean and Luke moved round in a circle facing each other, never losing eye contact, their bodies glisten with sweat. Dean swirled his fighting stick in his right hand, he struck aiming for Luke's temple but Luke anticipated Dean's move and he blocked him with his own fighting stick. "Nice try, you going to have to do better then that" Luke teased.

Dean struck again this time to Luke's midsection, he pulled back just has Luke was about to block him and instead he swept Luke right leg from under him with his stick, causing Luke to fall flat on his back. Dean pinned Luke to the matting and pressed his fighting stick again his throat.

Luke laughed "OK you win"

Dean stood up and held out his hand for Luke to take. "When you want your butt kicking again let me know"

Ethan walked into the training hall "Dean, can I have a word"

"Sure" Dean picked up his towel and walked towards Ethan

"I see you skills are improving"

"Yeah, I getting better and stronger" Dean replied

"Sorry I haven't been around, but I've had meeting in Rome and admin to attend to, the elders have agreed that your code name within the Brotherhood will be Joshua. You will no longer use the name Dean Winchester, for now his is dead; this is for your own safety. Outside the Brotherhood you will now be called JD Matthews, here's a driving licence and credit card, and if you become separated for any reason from the other riders they will come in handy."

"Ok, I understand" Dean confirmed

"Dr Jacobs has given you a clear bill of health; you passed out a couple of times when you first arrived, but nothing recent, so you're fit for duty.

"Great" Dean replied

"I understand your bunking in with the doctor and have been helping the mechanics out" Ethan said.

"Yes, I found out I was good with cars" Dean replied

"I know, you rebuilt your own car after a crash; would you like to continue working with the mechanics in between riding and training?"

"Yeah, why not" Dean replied "By the way what make of car did I have?"

"Black 1967 Impala" Ethan replied

"Cool, I got style" Dean grinned

It was the first time Ethan had seen Dean smile.

"We ride in groups of four; so you will ride with Luke, Christian and Benjamin, you will train together which will make you work better as a team" Ethan informed him

"We will also have to teach you how to ride a bike, but for now you will have to ride with Luke. There a vampire nest at an abandoned farmhouse I'm sending three teams of riders, you will be the fifth member of the team just for today; do you think you're up to it?" Ethan asked

"Oh Yeah, I 'm ready for a little action" Dean replied

"Your weapon will be the crossbow; Luke will get you a helmet and jumpsuit. There's a briefing in the training hall in 45 minutes; be ready."

"Have you got any dead man's blood? Dean asked

"Yes, I see you still know how to hunt, go see the doc he has a supply" Ethan replied

"Hunting is in my blood" Dean joked "See you later"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Seven**

Luke supplied Dean with a helmet, ski mask and jumpsuit and small specially designed headset.

Luke placed the headset in position on Dean's head and made sure it was working, then he placed the thin ski mask over Dean's head

"Why do I wear this?" Dean asked

"In case you have to take you helmet off, no one will recognize you"

"Ok, I've got it" Dean replied

After the meeting with Ethan the riders gathered in the warehouse above ground, they loaded four bikes per truck. They stood in a big circle each had their weapon strapped to their backs they spoke in unison the brotherhood motto

"Ride with honour, Fight with dignity"

They then climbed into the trucks, as the drivers started the engines the warehouse doors opened. The three trucks drove out and headed in the direction they had be instructed to go by Ethan.

As they neared the abandoned farmhouse and barn the trucks split up each taking a different route to the farmhouse, In one of the trucks the riders placed their helmets on and mounted their bikes as the back doors were opened and a steel ramp was attached to the rear of the truck.

"You ready?" Luke spoke into his headset

"Oh yeah" Dean replied he was looking forward to this

Luke with Dean riding pillion were the first to ride down the ramp, shortly followed by Christian, Benjamin and Paul. They turned and headed down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sam and Bobby had been back to the house and collected what they needed they were now on the road heading towards the co-ordinates that Archie had texted them, it was an old abandoned farmhouse and barn off a dirt road in the neighbouring town about 40 minute drive from Bobby's. After about 30 minutes of Bobby driving Sam asked him about Archie

"Who's Archie, I've never heard you mention him before?"

"Old Archie, he's a vampire specialist, pretty much keeps himself to himself, not very good with non hunters." Bobby replied

Sam was about to ask another question when he heard the roar of motorbikes, looking in the side view mirror he saw four bikes approaching from behind at high speed, as they shot past Bobby's truck Sam noticed that one of the bikes had two riders, they wore black helmets and black jumpsuits of the Brotherhood; each rider carried either a crossbow and bolts or a sword on their back.

"What the hell!" Bobby put his foot down on the accelerator and gave chase. Up ahead the riders turned off on to a dirt track, Bobby did the same. The rider's left the dirt track; they fanned out and rode into the woods. Bobby stopped the truck "looks like we're on foot from here" he said as he grabbed his binoculars and gun. Sam checked his glock and grabbed the machete from the back seat and they ran into the woods after the riders.

Sam stopped he had lost sight of the riders, listening he heard the roar of bikes to his left. He signalled to Bobby who was slightly behind him to go to his left. Coming out of the woods on the other side there was a clearing; they saw the farmhouse and barn ahead; they found a good position behind some bushes and lay down on their stomachs and watched the riders. There were thirteen riders in all; the riders were unrecognizable with the helmets covering their faces. They had already dismounted and were throwing smoke bombs into the farmhouse and barn. A few minutes later coughing vampires came running out, the riders with crossbows shot them with bolts and the other riders with swords beheaded them. They moved with military training and they were all experts with weapons. Within minutes twenty to thirty vampires were dead.

Climbing to his feet Sam headed towards the farmhouse he wanted answers about the note, he wanted to know who was watching him and why. As he approached he could see other hunters arriving. Sam started running as he saw the riders mounting their bikes, he shouted out waving with both arms for them to stop. They either didn't want to talk to him or they didn't hear him over the noise of the bikes, as they drove off the pillion rider turned his head and look at him.

Dean turned and saw a tall man running towards them waving, he wondered who he was, why did he want them to stop. He remembered Ethan's orders, go in kill the vampires and leave no talking to anyone.

Bobby walked up behind Sam who had now stopped running; they looked around at the hunters who had arrived, they were busy burning the remains of the vampires. Bobby didn't recognize any of the hunters. Going over to talk to them, he started asking questions about the Brotherhood but their answers were vague, they were obviously loyal to the Brotherhood. Sam and Bobby made their way back to Bobby's truck and drove back the way they had come.

That evening as they were cooking dinner in the kitchen Sam asked Bobby "what do we do about Danny, this Brotherhood and the people that were tailing me, I need answers?"

"Sam you don't think that this as anything to do with Dean, you know the reason why he was murdered?" Bobby asked

"How can it be? Oh I don't know, I don't know anything anymore" Sam was frustrated " I don't even know Danny all that well"

"You shouldn't question him until we know what's going on, don't let him know you're suspicious of him. I'll ask some of the older hunters about the brotherhood; see if I can get any more information about them."

Sunday came and it was time for Sam to leave for Stanford, Bobby drove him back to the truck stop, where the impala was parked. Pulling into the truck stop car park there was no sign of the silver van. They walked over to the impala discussing what they had agreed about Danny. Sam noticed another envelope pinned under the windscreen wiper; opening the envelope he read the note aloud.

**BE CAREFUL YOU ARE IN DANGER**

The Brotherhood - Honour and Dignity

Sam looked around to see if one of the riders of the brotherhood were watching them but he couldn't see one.

"What does that mean?" Bobby said taking off his baseball cap and scratching his head.

"I don't know, but I getting pretty fed up with their cryptic messages" Sam huffed

"Sam, I don't like this one bit, I don't like you going back to Stanford on your own" Bobby said

"I'll be fine, I can look after myself and I will call you everyday to let you know I'm OK" Sam reassured him.

Thrusting the note into his pocket Sam climbed into the impala. They said their goodbyes and parted. As so as Bobby returned home he started to phone his hunter friends about the Brotherhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean returned later that afternoon he went straight to Ethan's Office, he knocked before entering.

He heard Ethan say "Come in" Dean entered to find that Ethan was not alone.

"Hello Joshua, this is Elijah, he's our photographer." Ethan informed Dean.

Dean shook his hand "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Elijah replied

"Thanks for dropping these by." Ethan said as he showed Elijah out.

"No problem" Elijah replied

After Elijah had left Ethan looked at the photos of Sam and family friend Bobby Singer taken outside of the grocery store.

"I have here some photos I like you to take a look at" he said as he handed them to Dean, who sat down in one of the leather chairs and started to stare at them.

"Do you recognize them?"

"Dean pointed to Sam "he was there this afternoon, who is he?"

"He's your brother and the other man his a close family friend of yours Bobby Singer"

Dean look at the photographs again, he was upset he didn't recognize his own brother

"Seeing the photos of them has it jogged any memories?" Ethan said coming over to Dean and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No, nothing" Dean whispered

"Give it time" Ethan squeezed his shoulder "come on let's go join Luke and Christian in a celebration drink in the canteen."

"Yeah sure" Dean sighed.

That night after Dean had fallen asleep he started to dream, he was young, no more than four or five he hear a woman scream and then he could smell smoke; coming out of his bedroom a man put a baby in his arms " take your brother outside as fast as you can; don't look back. Now Dean go!" and then the dream changed he was all grown up in a log cabin pinned against a wall the same man as before but older stood in front of him, his eyes were yellow, he felt intense pain in his chest, blood started to pour out of him. He heard himself plead to his father to help him, "don't let it kill me dad" and then the pain became unbearable. Dean woke up screaming in pain, covered in sweat and disorientated, "Sammy, Sammy" he shouted.

Dr Jacobs came to Dean's aid "Are you alright?"

Dean's heart was racing "Yes, sorry it was a nightmare I think" Dean replied

"How that we're up would you like a drink? I got some really good whiskey, I keep for emergencies" the doctor asked

"Sure" Dean said "I don't want to go back to sleep just yet"

They sat drinking the whiskey and talked about Dean's nightmare, he told him what he'd seen in his nightmare.

"It's a start to your memory returning, you still have a long way to go" Dr Jacobs said "It's a good sign"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Eight**

Frank pushed a battered and bruised Isaac into Dr Foster's office at the New Age Science Institute and sat him in the chair opposite Dr Foster's desk. Dr Foster stood up and walked around his desk, looking down at a wrist bound Isaac; he noticed the sweat of fear glistening on Isaac's face.

"Did you think that you could just walk in here and take what is mine without consequences?" Dr Foster asked. Isaac remained silent "I know you work for the Brotherhood, so don't bother to deny it."

"I don't know where their headquarters are, we contact each other my phone and emails" Isaac stammered out, it was true the night he left the institute with the riders and an unconscious Dean Winchester they dropped him off a miles out of town.

Dr Foster circled the chair where Isaac sat "What's Dean Winchester code name?"

Isaac once again remained silent, Dr Foster leaned towards Isaac ear "I'll let you live if you tell me this one thing"

"That's all you want to know?" Isaac asked in disbelieve

"Yes and you can walk out of here, I'll forgive you for taking Dean from me" Dr Foster lied

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" Isaac asked

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Dr Foster replied

Isaac thought for a moment, even if the doctor knew his code name he wouldn't be able to get to Dean "Ok, its Joshua"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Dr Foster turned to Frank "kill him and don't forget to leave the Brotherhood a message"

"You said I could live?"

"I lied"

Frank grabbed a struggling Isaac and man handled him out of the office, the doctor hated getting his hands dirty, he left all that to Frank. His plan was coming together and soon Dean would be his once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the weekend at Bobby's, Sam had been careful, he hadn't confronted Danny about the note from the Brotherhood. He had spoken to Bobby everyday as agreed, so far everything was normal except for Sam's sleepless nights, he was plagued with dreams, they were distorted visions of a man; sometimes he'd be learning to ride a motorbike or doing weapons training other times he would be fixing a car or truck, but throughout all of the dreams he never saw his face but he was sure he was a rider of the brotherhood. They were becoming more frequent as if his dreams where trying to tell him something.

Sam tossed in his sleep, he was dreaming again. He saw riders of the Brotherhood in what looked like a quarry, they were riding up the sides of the quarry, one of the riders rode up the steep slope as his bike scrabbled to the top it slipped from under him, the rider and his bike tumbled back down, the bike crashing into him on the way down. The other riders shouted out his name in concern. Sam woke screaming the name Joshua.

Sam looked at the clock it was 3.20 calming himself down he climbed out of bed, he decided to get up and study, anything to keep his mind of his dreams, coming out of his bedroom he noticed Danny's light was on in his bedroom, he tapped softly on Danny's door and called his name. Danny appeared at the door fully dressed.

"Hi Sam, what you doing up?" Danny asked

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I do some studying" Sam replied "How about you?"

"I've just come in, been out with friends, I was just about to make some coffee, would you like some?" Danny asked

"Sure, that would be great" Sam replied as he when over to his desk where he kept his laptop and books.

Danny went into the small kitchen and proceeded to make the coffee, he took from the back pocket of his jeans a small envelope filled with powder; he poured the power into Sam's mug and stirred it well. If he did this tonight he would get Frank of his back and his debt would be cleared.

Coming out of the kitchen he handed the mug to Sam who was already engrossed in a book. "Here's your coffee Sam" he placed the mug on the desk.

"Thanks" Sam said not lifting his head from his book. He picked up the mug and was about take a sip but then he put it down and turned the page over.

Danny sat on the sofa pretending to read one of his own books, out of the corner of his eye he watched Sam pick up the mug and then put it down, Sam was too engrossed in the book. A few minutes past and Sam had not made any more attempts to drink the coffee. He thought to himself come on drink it for Christ sake I haven't got all night.

Sam put his book down and picking up the mug he took a big drink and then another.

"Bingo!" Danny said quietly to himself

"Did you say something Danny?" Sam asked picking up another book.

"No, just talking to myself." Danny replied

A few minutes later Sam eyes began to close, he tried to keep them open but he was losing the battle.

"I can't keep awake, so I going back to bed" Sam said to Danny has he got up from the desk; he took two steps and collapsed on the floor; he was out cold.

"Thank god for that" Danny said as he opened his cell phone and rang Frank's number.

"It's done, come and pick him up" Danny said when he heard Frank's voice say hello

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Garcia ducked under the yellow police tape and approached the police officer, "What we got here"

The police officer turned "white male Caucasian, at a guess 240 pounds, approximately forty to forty- five years of age, cause of death knife through the heart, we found this note pinned to him"

Detective Garcia took the note now concealed in a plastic bag and read it, taking out his cell phone he took a picture of the dead body's face. Walking back to his car away from the other police officers he phoned Ethan.

Dr Jacobs walked into Ethan's Office; Ethan looked up from his paperwork and asked "How's Joshua, I understand he came off his bike in the quarry?"

"He's fine, just bruising"

Ethan cell phone rang as Dr Jacobs sat in the chair opposite Ethan's desk, he watched the expression on Ethan's face; he could tell something was wrong.

Ethan ended the call and shortly after he received a text, he looked at the picture Detective Garcia had sent him "That was our informant on the police force, Isaac's dead, there was a note pinned to him, it's says they have Sam and they'll be in touch through Sam's friend"

"They, meaning Dr Foster and the friend of Sam's, is Bobby Singer?"

"Yes, we already know what Dr Foster wants"

"You're not going to exchange Joshua, not now when we're so close?" Dr Jacobs asked

"There as to be a way of getting Sam back, Joshua to important to my plans and we need him to trust us and only way to keep his trust is to keep his brother safe."

Dean walked into Ethan's Office after being informed that Ethan wanted to see him, he found Ethan and Dr Jacobs's together "Joshua sit down please"

"Is there something wrong?" Dean asked

"Yes I'm afraid so, Dr Foster as Sam and we will everything we can to get him back" Ethan informed him

"He wants me in exchange for Sam?" Dean rose suddenly from the chair and began to pace

Ethan also stood and moved to where Dean was pacing back and forth "Joshua you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then believe me when I say were going to get Sam back without you having to sacrifice yourself"

Dean nodded "So what happens now"

"We have to get in touch with Bobby Singer, Dr Foster going to give him photos as prove that they have Sam"

"Ok, I want to be there at the meeting" Dean replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed since Bobby had heard from Sam; he had left messages on Sam's cell phone. If he hadn't heard from Sam by tonight he was going drive down to Stanford.

Night time had arrived and still nothing from Sam, he was now preparing to leave for Stanford when he received a text message from Sam. Opening it he read the message

**LOOK IN YOUR MAIL BOX ON THE ROAD SIDE**

Puzzled by the text Bobby went down to his mail box on the roadside and he found a large brown envelope inside. Opening up the envelope he saw photos of Sam lying on a bed, his arms and legs were bound, he eyes were close as if he was a sleep. There was also a note, it read

**THE BROTHERHOOD WILL CONTACT YOU; WE WILL TRADE SAM FOR JOSHUA**

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby said out loud to himself.

The next day Bobby went to check his mail box, he noticed a rider from the Brotherhood, sat on his bike further down the road. Christian the rider saw Bobby go to the mail box; turning he rode off in the opposite direction. Looking inside his mail box Bobby found a brown envelope. Opening it he read the note.

**MEET US TONIGHT AT THE OLD CHURCH ON MONTGOMERY ROAD AT 9PM. COME ALONE**

Signed the Brotherhood – honour and dignity

That night Bobby drove to the old church, parking his truck on the roadside, he walked up the drive to the church entrance, as he reached the door he reassured himself that his favourite gun was secured in his jeans. Opening the door he walked into the church with his hand on his gun, he walked down the aisle slowly looking around. There was no one about and then the church door slammed shut, the noise echoed through the church from out of nowhere a rider appeared locking the door from the inside; he stood guard. Bobby stood his ground unsure what to do.

"I'm Bobby Singer, you wanted to meet?" Bobby asked

From behind he heard footsteps; he turned to see three more riders walking towards him down the aisle. The one in the middle removed his helmet; to reveal a special designed ski mask which covered his face.

"Hello My name is Ethan; I'm an elder of the Brotherhood"

"Who are these people who have Sam; I swear if anything happens to him I'll be coming after you and them?" Bobby said in a threatening tone.

"We wish Sam no harm, he as unfortunately been dragged into this, I will do everything in my power to get Sam safely back" Ethan replied "Did you bring the photos of Sam?"

"Yeah" Bobby's temper subsiding a little, he took the envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed them to Ethan.

Ethan quickly looked at the photos and then passed them back to the rider standing to his right. The rider looked at them and then stormed back down the aisle and into the vestry, Ethan gestured with his head for the other rider to follow.

Bobby watched the rider storm off unaware that it was Dean "What's with him? Bobby asked

"He's not being feeling too well" Ethan lied.

"OK, who is this Joshua and why do they want him? Bobby asked

"All I can say is that he is a member of the Brotherhood" Ethan replied

"You're willing to exchange this Joshua for Sam?" Bobby asked

"No, the idea is we get Sam back without handing Joshua over" Ethan replied

"So what happens now?" Bobby asked

"Looks like they want you to be the go between, they will contact you again and you will ring me on this cell phone. Ethan handed him a cell phone.

In the vestry, Dean removed his helmet and paced the small room with his fists clenched. He kicked a chair and sent it flying across the room in frustration. Luke entered the room dodging out of the way of the flying chair. He removed his helmet.

"Joshua, you've got to keep it together" he told Dean

"Keep it together; my brother is been held by those bastards that kidnapped and brainwashed me and I'm expected to keep it together. I don't remember much about Sam, but I feel we have a strong bond and I need to protect him from something, what I don't know? The whole point of not telling Sam I was alive was to protect him, to keep him save and now look what's happen" Dean yelled at Luke.

"OK, I know you're upset, Dad will sort this out, and we'll get Sam back" Luke tried to reassure him

"I do know one thing, no one should suffer because of me; I'm not worth it" Dean said

"Yes you are, don't ever say that" Luke reprimanded Dean

"Thanks I've got my act together again, we better rejoin Ethan" Dean replied putting his helmet back on and heading back into the main part of the church, Luke did the same and followed behind.

Ethan and Bobby had finished their conversation and the fourth rider was unlocking the church door and letting Bobby out when Dean and Luke returned

"Are you ok" Ethan asked Dean

"Yeah, sorry I lost it"

"Don't worry, let's move out, we got some planning to do" Ethan patted Dean on his shoulder.

Outside Bobby walked back to his truck. He thought about the conversation he had with Ethan; what was so important about this Joshua and why was Sam dragged into this mess? Something didn't add up and the Brotherhood weren't about to confide in him. Climbing back into his truck he took one last look at the church and headed for home.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Nine**

Frank and one of his aids entered the dark and musty room, the only furniture in the room was a bed and an old chair lent up against the far wall. On the bed lay Sam; tied down and blindfolded.

Sam didn't know how long he'd been tied up or even what day it was, he knew that his captors were drugging him, now again they would give a drink of water and some food. This was the most he'd been awake, he listen out but heard nothing except the scratching of a mouse. Confused as to why he was tied to a bed and blindfolded; god knows where. The last thing he remembered was been in his apartment studying and drinking coffee. It had already dawned on him then that Danny had drugged him. How stupid had he been if he could, he would kick himself, especially after been warned by the Brotherhood not to trust him.

Sam heard footsteps entering the room and two voices; he pretended to still be asleep.

"Looks like he's still out" a man voice said

The second man's voice said "Danny won't be running up any more debts, unless he finds a way from the bottom of the river" Sam heard the two men laugh

"Just the way I like it, no loose ends" the first voice replied.

Just then a third person entered the room "the exchange has been arranged for this evening; we got a couple of hours, so I want to go over the plan. Tonight Joshua will be ours once again"

They left the room and all went quiet. Sam pondered on what he had just heard. They had killed Danny, he had out lived his usefulness and he wondered if the same thing was going to happen to him. They were trading him for Joshua; it had to be Joshua from his dreams. Why thou, why would the Brotherhood exchange Joshua for him, he was nothing to the Brotherhood.

After a while Sam closed his eyes falling back into a deep sleep he dreamt of Joshua once again. This time he was riding on the back of a bike speeding down a road. They rode through a wood and next he was firing bolts from a crossbow at vampires. Sam woke with a start Joshua was there that day at the vampires nest.

It wasn't long after Sam awoke that he heard the same two voices from earlier, they had entered the room, he heard the first one say "It's time have you got the syringe, we don't want him coming round until after the exchange" Sam began to struggle against his ropes, he felt hands firmly holding him down as the syringe penetrate the skin on his neck. He slowly stopped struggling as sleep took him once again.

Frank had inserted the syringe into Sam neck, he waited for Sam to stop struggling as the drugs to started to take effect, he untied Sam from the bed and retied Sam's hands behind his back; he made sure his legs were firmly tied before they lifted Sam from the bed and carried him to the van parked outside the wooden cabin. The exchange at been arranged at the abandoned quarry just before dusk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just before dusk when Bobby arrived at the abandoned quarry. There were no sign of anyone else. Getting out of his car Bobby looked around the quarry, there were two entrances on both sides and a wide open space. He heard in the distance the sound of bikes heading his way, he stood and waited. A cloud of quarry dust rose up and eight bikes appeared from out of the cloud of dust. As the riders arrived they quickly dismounted, five of them immediately fanned out and started to survey the area. Bobby saw that this time the riders' choices of weapons were hand guns. The remaining three riders approached Bobby; Ethan removed his helmet to reveal his ski-mask.

"Evening Bobby" Ethan said

"Hi. Where's Joshua?" Bobby replied

"Don't worry he's here". Ethan informed him "Once we have Sam I want you to take him and get out the hell of here. No matter what you see or hear you go, this is between us and them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, you'll get no argument from me" Bobby reassured him

"Good" Ethan replaced his helmet and walked over to Luke and Dean. The other riders came and they all gathered round Ethan "Right keep to the plan, we do nothing until we have Sam is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" they all said in unison.

Bobby and the eight riders formed a line across one of the entrances of the quarry and waited. They saw ahead of them the rise of dust and two vans appeared. Stopping at the other end of the quarry the men climbed out of the vans carrying guns except for a muscular blonde hair man who carried a sword. They fanned out and started to walk to the centre of the quarry the vans followed slowly behind at a distance. The riders and Bobby also walked forward to meet them in the middle. When they were in hearing distance of each other they stopped. Ethan, Dean and Bobby took a few more steps forward as did the demon Dr Foster and Frank.

Ethan removed his helmet again "I'm Ethan one of the elders of the Brotherhood and you are I presume Dr Foster?"

"You presume right" Dr Foster replied

"Where is Sam?" Ethan asked

"He's in the van" Dr Foster replied. Frank motioned with his hand toward the vans. Two men climbed out and walked to the back off the van disappearing behind it, they soon reappeared carrying between them the limp form of Sam. He was no longer blindfold or bound. They placed him on the ground in front of Dr Foster and Frank. Taking the sword from its case Frank positioned the blade across Sam's throat.

"Now where's Joshua? Dr Foster ordered

Dean took another step forward and removed his helmet and ski mask.

Bobby who had his eyes fixed on Sam looked up to the leader of Sam's captors; what Doctor Foster said next shocked Bobby his heart missed a beat.

"Dean it's nice to see you again or should I call you by your code name, Joshua?"

Bobby spun to his left to see Dean standing only a few feet away from him alive and well, his jaw dropped and all he could manage to say was "Dean!"

Ethan pushed Bobby towards Sam "Bobby get him out of here now" he yelled at him

Bobby pulled himself together and with Luke's help they carried Sam to Bobby's car, they got Sam's long limps into the back and Bobby got behind the wheel, still shell shocked he took one last look at Dean and then drove off.

With Sam out of the way the riders were about to but their plan into action, Dean was taking a step backwards when he heard the all too familiar phrase

"Ever danced with the devil by pale moon light Dean?" Doctor Foster asked

Those words were the trigger that Dr Foster had planted in Dean's subconscious to set the mind control in motion, it was like a switch going off in Dean's head, and he heard a voice in his head say that he must obey Dr Foster.

"Who is your master?" Dr Foster asked

Dean had no control of what he said next "You are master"

Now that Doctor Foster had complete control of Dean he ordered "Dean, kill them all"

Frank threw the sword towards Dean who caught it expertly in his right hand and swung it at the nearest rider, severing the rider's head from his shoulders.

The other riders went into action, they exploded smoke bombs; everyone became lost in the smoke, gunshots could be heard and someone cried out in pain. Ethan started firing and hit one of Dr Foster's men, he turned and through the cloud of smoke he saw Dean behead another rider. He had to stop him, he aimed and fired, he hit Dean in the shoulder; Dean stumbled backwards and disappeared into the cloud of smoke. Gradually as the smoke began to clear Ethan was able to see bodies from both sides lying on the floor. Two riders were dead and four of Dr Foster's men. As Ethan searched for Dean he saw him on his knees with the Demon Dr Foster holding his head back by his hair and Frank holding the blade of the sword against his throat.

"Retreat now or I'll have him beheaded" Dr Foster warned

Ethan took another look at Dean, he hesitated and then replied "mark my words this is not over" He signalled the retreat and the remaining riders mounted their bikes. Ethan climbed on his bike and they took off in a cloud of quarry dust.

Frank pulled Dean to his feet and Dr Foster ordered him to follow. Dean holding his wounded shoulder did what he was told. Climbing into the one of the vans they drove off to the wooden cabin in the woods to plan their next move. So far everything had gone to plan; they had Dean back and the demons would now have their revenge on the Brotherhood.

Once the riders were back on the retrieval truck; Ethan radio the headquarters, they needed to evacuate and move everything to the secondary headquarters. All field operatives had to be warned. Dean knew his real name so his family would also have to be sent to a safer place. All of these had to been achieved by the time Dr Foster had chance to regroup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He saw the protective circle painted on the ceiling; he knew he was save and at Bobby's. Turning his head he saw Bobby sat in an armchair with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He was staring out of the window lost in thought.

"Bobby" Sam called out, but received no reply. "Bobby what's happen at the exchange?" He'd never seen Bobby look so distant and distracted

"I don't know Ethan isn't answering" Bobby finally said

"And Joshua, did you get to see him? I've been dreaming about him. I know he's a rider of the Brotherhood, but I haven't seen his face" Sam asked

At the mention of Joshua's name Bobby turned and looked at Sam for the first time.

"I know why you've dreamt about him?" Bobby replied

"Why?" Sam asked puzzled

Bobby thought for a minute on how to tell Sam that his brother was alive. Sam lifted his eyebrows and stared at Bobby, he gestured with his hand that he was waiting for a reply.

Bobby decided the direct approach was best "Because Sam, Joshua is Dean!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Ten**

A deadly silence filled the room, "He can't be, I salted and burned Dean's body" Sam replied his voice laced with uncertainty; he stood up from the couch and paced the floor.

"I don't know whose body you salted and burned, but it sure wasn't Deans. I saw him with my own two eyes, he was stood only a few feet from me" Bobby told him.

"That Bitch! That crossroads demon lied to me, she told me he was in hell" Sam spat out

"Sam demons lie all the time, they play games with people's emotions" Bobby told him

"Why hasn't Dean contacted me?" Sam questioned "something not right here?" Bobby nodded in agreement. He knew Dean pretty well and yes he would have contacted Sam, it just wasn't like him.

"Did he say anything to you? Sam asked

"No, nothing"

"This isn't making any sense, how can Dean be a member of the brotherhood," he said as he slammed his fist down on a nearby table. "I need answers?"

"Sam, I been trying for the past hour to get in touch with the Brotherhood. I think something went wrong" Bobby informed him of his suspicions

"Ok, let's think, how can we find the Brotherhood?" Sam pondered

"We could go back to the quarry where the exchange took place" Bobby said

"It's a start, where my jacket?" Sam asked looking round.

"Here, we'll go in my truck" Bobby said as he handed Sam his jacket.

They arrived at the empty quarry just before first light; there was no sign of the Brotherhood or Doctor Foster and his men. Lying on the quarry floor were six bodies, two beheaded riders and four men from the Science Institute. Sam ran over to check the bodies none of them were Dean's. Sam noticed that there were three bikes abandoned, but only two dead riders.

"Looks like they left in an hurry" Bobby commented

Sam crouched down and touched the ground, there was a pool of dried blood; someone had been injured. Looking around something shiny caught Sam's eye half buried in the quarry dust. Sam picked the object up; it was an amulet, Dean's amulet.

"What you got there? Bobby asked as he walked over to where Sam was crouched down

"It's Dean's amulet" Sam replied "God I hope he's alright. What I'd do for a vision right about now"

"Come on we got work to do" Bobby informed him

"What?" Sam wasn't sure what Bobby meant he was still thinking about Dean.

"Salt and burn the bodies" Bobby replied

Sam was preparing one of the bodies, when Bobby came walking over "Sam you should take a look as these." He held out his hand and showed Sam two identical amulets to Dean's. "I found them on the riders; they must be the amulet of the Brotherhood"

"Dean's had this amulet since he was a baby, he never took it off" Sam replied, after that they worked in silence; when they were finished Sam turned to Bobby

"Come on were going" Sam ordered

"Where?" Bobby asked

"Stanford"

"You're going back to Law School?" came Bobby shocked reply

"Yes, I going to tell them I'm leaving then I'm going to my apartment to collect the impala and my belonging after that I'm going to find my brother and god help anybody who stands in my way" Sam replied with a look of sheer determination as he stormed off towards Bobby's truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the wooden cabin Nurse Mia had removed the bullet for Dean's shoulder and was now dressing it when the demon Dr Foster walked in.

"Dean, I want you to tell me where the Brotherhood's headquarters are?"

Dean fought hard against the mind control, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, he rubbed his temples as he felt a headache forming.

"Fight me Dean and the pain will become so intense you'll think your head's splitting in two" Dr Foster warned him

As the pain intensified Dean had no option but to answer Dr Foster's question "The warehouses on Alexander Road its underground" he gasped

Dr Foster thought for a few minutes then said to Frank "If I was the Brotherhood my first job would be to evacuate the headquarters, Frank assemble a team I want 24 hour surveillance; I want to know if there's any movement going on there."

Dr Foster turned his attention back to Dean "Dean, do you know of any other place the Brotherhood would go?"

Dean rubbed his temples; the pain was easing "No"

"No matter I'll find out eventually; how many riders are there?" Dr Foster asked

"Six teams of four"

Doctor Foster circled the chair where Dean sat; stopping directly in front of Dean he asked "Ethan, what's his real name?"

Dean thought about fighting the control again, put this time there was no warning just sharp intense pain, Dean screamed out in agony "Joseph Johnson"

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know"

The Doctor turned to Frank, pulling out a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket "I have here a list of hunters that are loyal to the Brotherhood," he handed Frank the sheet of paper, "take Dean and kill everyone on the list. I want to send a message out to all the hunters; that if they befriend the Brotherhood they will be hunted down and killed." Frank nodded that he understood.

He then turned back to Dean and said "Dean, you do what Frank orders you to do, do you understand?"

"Yes" the pain in his head was starting to subside

The first two hunters on Dr Foster's list were Jeffrey Hudson and George McIntyre, they both lived in Minnesota. Frank and Dean arrived at the home of Jeffrey Hudson just after one in the morning; the house was in complete darkness. Frank told Dean to pick the lock, once that was done he handed Dean a gun with a silencer attached.

"Dean, go in and kill everyone, do you understand everyone?" Frank ordered

"Yes" Dean replied.

Dean crept inside carefully moving around going from one room to the next until he arrived at the bedroom, inside asleep was the hunter and his wife, Dean raised the gun, he didn't want to do this put has the excruciating pain shot through his head he found himself pulling the trigger and shooting the hunter first then his wife as they lay in their beds. He walked out of the house and handed the gun back to Frank. Climbing back into the van they went to the home of George McIntyre and did the same only this time he had a 9 year old son, Dean killed him too. This went on for four days going from state to state killing the hunters and their families. On the fifth day Frank and Dean returned to the wooden cabin.

Dr Foster sat at his desk with a list of addresses of all the people called Joseph Johnson, he had his men on stakeout, watching their every move except for one, he and his family had disappeared over night.

"Did Dean give you any trouble?" Dr Foster said to Frank as he saw Frank enter the room.

"At first but he's a fast learner" Frank laughed

"I think by now they got the message don't you?" Dr Foster said to Frank as he saw Frank enter the room. "I want you to bring the hunter called Jeremiah Hawkins here to the cabin. I want a little chat with him; you'll find him at this address" he handed him a slip of paper

"OK will do" Frank replied without questioning why

After Frank had left the room Dr Foster thought to himself "If I have to, I'll make Dean kill all the hunters until one of them tells me where to find the Brotherhood"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Bobby returned from Stanford with the Impala. Sam had told Stanford he was leaving due to urgent family problems, they were sympathy but they informed him if he did want to return later there would be no free ride. That didn't bother Sam, all that matter to him was finding Dean.

After Sam had showered he walked into the kitchen "Ever thought about buying some new towels these are thread bare" Sam commented.

"Yeah I get some pink ones with pansies on just for you" Bobby replied sarcastically as he was putting his cell phone back in his pocket. "That was Archie on the phone we lost nine good hunters over the past week. Archie says they were all loyal to the Brotherhood. The other hunters think it a warning.

"A warning; that they shouldn't befriend the Brotherhood?" Sam asked

"Looks that way" Bobby replied "Sam the hunters are holding a meeting at the Old Inn tonight"

"What time are we going?" asked Sam

"I don't want you to go" Bobby replied

"Why not!" Sam asked confused

"There may be hunters there who think like Gordon Walker, I can't take that risk Sam" Bobby replied

"But that's all over now" Sam replied

"I know, but not to some hunters, they get ideas in their heads and there no changing their minds, please Sam" Bobby pleaded.

"OK" Sam relented

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Eleven**

As evening came Sam sat at the kitchen table on his laptop pretending at surfing the net. Bobby entered the kitchen pulling on his jacket as he searched for his truck keys. "Are you going to be ok Sam?"

"Go, don't worry about me" Sam replied

Bobby stood in the doorway, there was a uncomfortably silence between them, Bobby cleared his throat "It's for the best"

"I know, just go"

Bobby nodded and left the house closing the door behind him. As soon as Sam heard the truck start up and leave the junkyard he jumped up grabbing his jacket off the chair back, he picked up Bobby's car keys and he was out the door within seconds.

Bobby arrived at the Old Inn 30 minutes later, climbing out he looked around to see that there were plenty of trucks and cars parked outside the Inn as he made his way to the front entrance, once inside the first person he recognized was Helen sitting at the bar.

"Hi Helen, didn't know you were coming? Bobby asked

"Hi Bobby, yeah the hunters need support, this could be the start of the war we've all been hearing about." Helen replied

"I hope not" Bobby commented

The Inn was full of hunters of all ages. Bobby found himself a seat to sit on, he knew one or two hunters but there were many he didn't know. Sam had entered through the side door and now stood in the shadows as a man in his early fifties stood up, his hair was greying along with his beard; which covered most of his weather beaten face.

"Can I have your attention please" He spoke with authority and the room suddenly went quiet.

"For those of you who do not know me, my name is George Pearson. We all know why we're here, the murders of nine hunters and their families, they were all loyal to the Brotherhood" whispers could be heard all around the room.

"We've called this meeting tonight because we need to protect and support each other. If this is the start of the war we have all heard about then we must stick together."

There were one or two calls of "Hear! Hear!"

"We need some volunteers to protect a couple of families who have been loyal to the Brotherhood who have asked for our help, if you want to help please see me later?"

Two hunters stood up, Burt and Harry they both wore similar clothing jeans and combat jackets. Burt shouted out "what about finding out who's been giving information to demons. Somebody had to have told them where the hunters lived?" Harry joined in "We'll find out who the squealer is and then we'll hunt him down and kill him."

George Pearson replied "OK let's calm down, we don't even know if it is a demon, we need to protect ourselves and each other first, then we can search for the person or demon responsible for this."

"What about the one that's doing the killings, they were murdered by a .45; demons don't use guns and the bullets were all shot from the same gun. He's human, he could even be a hunter for all we know?" another man shouted out.

As the crowd started to get noisy George Pearson spoke calmly again "We don't know if the squealer as you call him and the gunman are the same one, all we do know is that we need to stick together, watch each other's backs"

"What about the Brotherhood aren't they going to help; it's them who they want to kill." Another man stood and yelled.

"We can't get in touch with them" Matthew Pearson replied

"How convenient, I bet they've gone back into hiding like cowards they really are" Burt shouted out

Sam clenched his fists in anger; he stopped himself from shouting out that is brother was no coward. Dean would never hideaway and do nothing while innocent people were been murdered.

The meeting carried on for another 30 minutes, it was going nowhere. There were just arguing about who was to blame for the murders.

With the meeting over Bobby stood up to leave, he waved goodbye to Helen and turned to go out the door when a man bumped into him. The man apologised and went on his way. Bobby headed around the side of the Inn and ducked into the shadows. When a tall lanky figure appeared he came out of the shadows. "Sam"

Sam headed out of the side door turning when he heard his name and saw Bobby. "I…I had to come" he stuttered out

"Kid, don't you ever do as you're told" Bobby replied exasperated with him

Sam looked down at the floor "No"

"Come on let's go home" Bobby took off towards his truck as he reached it he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out along with his keys a note. It said

**MEET US TOMORROW, SAME PLACE, SAME TIME**

**Signed the Brotherhood – honour and dignity**

"Sam" Bobby called him over before Sam reached the car he handed Sam the note.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the wooden cabin the drugged hunter Jeremiah Hawkins sat blindfolded and bounded to a chair. Jeremiah was semi retired from hunting, he did mostly surveillance work now. He had a big family and lots of grandchildren; he was well liked by all the hunters.

Dr Foster stood in front of him with Frank and Dean at his side.

"Wake him up" Dr Foster ordered Frank.

Frank slapped his face several times hard, Jeremiah awoke and was confused.

"What the hell going on?" he yelled out

"You will answer my questions," Dr Foster informed him,

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jeremiah couldn't hide the fear in his voice

Frank punched him "We ask the questions not you, understand?" Jeremiah nodded

"How do you contact the Brotherhood?" Dr Foster demanded

"You're the ones murdering the hunters?" Jeremiah gasped

"I haven't murdered anyone" Dr Foster replied, he continued "They were nothing, I wanted to send a message to all those loyal to the Brotherhood."

"You Bastard!" he spat out angrily

"If you value your life and your family's life's you will tell me what I want to know or you will end up like the other hunters, dead?"

"Alright, alright don't hurt my family please" Jeremiah begged

"Then tell us what we want to know?" Frank ordered

"We use a Post Office mail box, number TPR159546; I swear that all I know"

Dr Foster wrote the number down on a pad, picked up a gun; turning to Dean "shoot him!"

Dean didn't response, he was trying to fight it, the pain in his head started to build, he didn't want to kill any more but the pain was growing intense

"I said shoot him" Dr Foster yelled as he repeated himself. This time Dean took the gun and pointed it at Jeremiah.

"Please no, I told you what you wanted to know" Jeremiah pleaded, the gun in Dean's hand wavered, Dean suddenly turned the gun on Dr Foster, blinding pain shoot through Dean's skull, his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

"Frank finish the job and get rid of the body" Dr Foster ordered, he looked down at Dean's half semi conscious form lying on the floor, "O Dean, I thought you had more brains than that, no normal gun can kill me and besides I built a fail safe into my mind control programme, you can't harm me, Frank or yourself."

Doctor Foster turned to Frank "Whip him, twenty lashers and make sure he understands, who's in control here. When it's over get Nurse Mia to attend to him.

After Frank shot Jeremiah in the head Dr Foster left the room, leaving Frank wondering which to do first; whip Dean or dispose of the body, he decided it would be more fun to whip Dean first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Bobby arrived at the Old Church on Montgomery Road just before 9pm. They walked into the church, the door slamming and locking echo through the church. They stood looking down the aisle waiting for the riders to appear.

Three riders appear from the back of the church and walked down the aisle; Ethan as usual removed his helmet and greeted Bobby

"Hi Bobby and this must be Sam? Nice to meet you" Ethan held out his hand

Sam ignored Ethan hand angrily shouted "What have you done to Dean, where's my brother?"

"We have done nothing but help him and unfortunately your brother his no longer with us" Ethan replied

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam was now fuming. "I want straight answers from you?"

"We rescued Dean from a Demon called Dr Foster, of the New Age Science Institute, he was the one who kidnapped and faked Dean's death. He brainwashed him, he has erased Dean's memory.

Sam knees felt weak at the realisation that Dean didn't remember him and he had to sit down on one of the pews. "He can't remember me. That's why he didn't get in touch?" he said more to himself than Ethan.

"With help from us, Dean as recovered a little memory but not much, we told him as much as we knew about his life and about you"

"How long ago did you rescue Dean? Sam asked

"Nearly two months" Ethan replied

Sam jumped up quickly from the pew, both Bobby and Ethan were taken aback by Sam sudden movement, his fists clenched at his sides he paced the church he wanted to hit Ethan, but instead he kicked the pew in front of him so hard it fell forward onto the pew in front which started a domino effect the noise they made echoing through the church.

"Nearly two months, you but me through hell, for two months you had me thinking my brother was dead, you son of a bitch!"

"Sam, I sorry, I thought it was for the best, you were in danger and if you knew Dean was alive they would have done anything to get to him, they would have hurt you"

Getting right up into Ethan's face "It wasn't your decision to make" Sam yelled

"Look let's calm down, what's done is done, this won't help Dean" Bobby said trying to calm the situation down

"You said he's was no longer with you, where is he? Sam asked slightly calmer.

We thought we'd rescued him in time before Doctor Foster reprogrammed him, but we were wrong. At the exchange after you and Bobby left this Doctor Foster said trigger words to start the mind control and before we knew Dean had killed two of our riders, the doctor took Dean with him and I think he made him kill the hunters and their families,"

"No, Dean's no killer"

"Dean has no choice, he as to obey the Doctor" Ethan explained

"O god, if the hunters find out they'll hunt him and kill him" Bobby said, Sam was so shocked he was speechless, his brother who had saved so many lives in the past was now been made to kill.

Ethan continued "Were taking a risk meeting here; anyone loyal to us or found to be helping us will be killed, but we need your help some of the hunters need our protection, but unfortunately at the moment were in no position to help anyone, can you help us?"

"What about Dean, we got to get him back?" Sam questioned

"I will do everything in my power to get him back and we will keep in touch with you" Ethan reassured them.

"OK, we'll help" Bobby said, Sam gave Bobby a look that told him he wasn't happy.

"We'll be in touch, this is the number of Post Office mail box, check it regularly?" Ethan replaced his helmet and walked back up the aisle with the other two riders.

Behind them they heard the church door unlock and open.

Bobby and Sam walked out into the warm night air.

"I want to find Dean not help them. Why did you tell him we'd help?" Sam yelled angrily

"So we can be kept in the loop, it's our only chance of finding Dean" Bobby replied

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Twelve**

Frank opened the Post Office mail box which Jeremiah Hawkins had told them about and checked the mail inside; there was one letter addressed to Bobby Singer, he carefully opened it and read it, making a note of the name and address of the people the Brotherhood wanted Bobby and Sam to protect he carefully put the letter back. As he was getting into the van he saw Bobby and Sam pulling up in the impala, he quickly climbed back into his van.

Back at the wooden cabin Frank handed Dr Foster the note with the name and address on it, Bob Wilkinson in Kansas. "Frank, take Dean with you and kill this Bob Wilkinson and his family and anyone who gets in the way."

Dean lay on his bed, locked in a small room, Nurse Mia had just left, she'd come to check the bullet wound and the cuts on his back from the whipping. When Frank was whipping him he felt nothing, empty inside, he saw the faces of the people he had murdered in cold blood; they didn't deserve it, he tried not to listen to the voices in his head telling him to obey, when he tried to block them out the pain worsened, but now he had a constant headache all the time he knew it was only going to get worse. He had to break free from the mind control, he was sick of being this demon's lap dog. Just then he heard the key turn in the lock, Frank entered "Dean, come with me I got a job for you, were going to Kansas" Dean got up and followed him like the lap dog he was.

Frank parked the van up the road from the safe house where Bob Wilkinson and his family were been protected, Frank was using his binoculars to watch the coming and going to the small house. He watched Sam and Bobby drive up and enter the house, in total so far he had seen Bob Wilkinson and his wife, their teenage daughter and including Sam and Bobby three guards.

In the back of the van he had two men and Dean; hopefully they had the element of surprise. The men were preparing their weapons; they had knives and guns with silencers attached. Frank spoke "Right we strike just before dusk; it will still be light enough to see. Dean there no point it trying to fight the mind control if you don't kill them I will"

Dean remained silent his head was pounding he didn't want to be here to kill again.

Half an hour before dusk was due, Frank saw Bobby Singer leave the house, he watched him climb into the impala and drive off.

This was a good opportunity there were now only two guards, they climbed out of the van, fanning out they made their way towards the house. Frank saw the guard sat in a chair on the porch, when they were all in position Frank lined up his rifle attached with a silencer he shot the guard in the head, Frank then signalled the order to move in. On the porch he handed Dean a gun.

"Dean, remember what I said if you don't I will"

Dean followed Frank into the house walking lightly on the balls of his feet; Frank motioning for Dean to go down the hall into the kitchen while he went into the sitting room, Bob Wilkinson and his wife were sat on the couch watching TV their backs to the door. Frank shot each one in the back of the head, it felt so good to him he missed the killing. Has he was leaving the sitting room heading for the upstairs, he saw the teenage daughter coming down the stairs, he moved back into the sitting room and hid behind the door, as the girl came into the sitting room, she gasped in shock and was about to scream but Frank came out from behind the door and put his hand over her mouth, he took out his knife and slit her throat. He left the sitting room again and headed for the stairs.

Dean walked into the kitchen and stopped. Sam was at the stove with his back to him; his gun was tucked in the back of his jeans. Sam heard movement thinking it was one of the Wilkinson's coming in he spoke out "Are you hungry?" When no one answered he turned and came face to face with the one person just a few weeks ago he thought he would never see again.

"Dean!"

Dean pointed his gun at Sam's head and hesitated, the pain in his head was building, he brought his free hand up to his temple, it was Sam his brother; he recognized him from the photographs, at the exchange and some of his dreams.

"Dean, I'm your brother Sam, I want to help you?" Sam said "Do you remember me?"

The gun in Dean's hand began waver. "Please Dean, put the gun down, you don't have to do this, I'll find a way to help you?" Sam assured him

"Sam" Dean started to lower the gun slightly.

"Yes, it's me" Sam saw that Dean recognized him and started to step forward

Dean heard the words in his head that Frank had said if Dean didn't kill he would, the pain was becoming more intense in his head, with his free hand he wiped away the blood which had started to run down his nose, if he passed out Frank would finish the job, he didn't want to shot his brother but to save Sam's life he had too.

"I'm Sorry" a single tear started to roll down Dean's left cheek; he lifted the gun and fired.

Frank was coming down the stairs when he heard the gun go off, he saw Dean coming out of the kitchen, he walked into the kitchen to see Sam laid on the floor a pool of blood forming. He turned satisfied Dean had done his job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby returned from his shopping trip, as he got out of the car he waved to the guard on the porch but he didn't acknowledge him back. Walking closer Bobby realized that the guard was dead. Dropping the groceries he ran inside the house and shouted Sam's name. All he heard was silence, he ran into the sitting room and saw the three bodies, he shouted Sam's name again and ran into the kitchen; he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam lying on the floor face down. Bending down he turned Sam over, he sighed with relieve when he saw that Sam had been shot in the shoulder, he noticed he had a nasty bruise on his face.

Ripping Sam shirt to get a better look at the wound he got a towel and ran it under the cold water tap he cleaned the wound and applied pressure. After he sterilised his pen knife he started to remove the bullet. As he was removing the bullet Sam started to moan as he was coming too.

"Dean" Sam said disorientated

"Sam its Bobby hold on I have to get the bullet out" Bobby said. Sam screamed out in pain but he didn't pass out.

When Sam tried to get up, Bobby gave him a hand and he helped him to a chair "It was Dean" Sam said

"Dean shot you?

"He recognized me, but I don't think he had a choice, he could have killed me if he wanted to but instead he shot me in the shoulder and knocked me out with his gun. I saw the look in his eyes before he fired, he's in pain Bobby. I know I can reach him, if I can get to him, I can help him"

"We'll rescue him together. After I've patched you up" Bobby replied

"The Wilkinson's and the guard are they all dead?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'm afraid so, they did a blinding job on them"

After Bobby dressed Sam wound they wiped the place clean of fingerprints. Both Dean's and Sam's fingerprints were on police records they didn't need any more trouble. They called 911 and left.

In the truck Bobby reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some pain relieve tablets. He handed two to Sam who dry swallowed them.

"How did they know where we were?" Sam asked holding his injured shoulder.

"There got to be a leek somewhere or maybe it's the Post Office mail box? Bobby replied

"It's about time we took charge; turn the tables around on them, we could stake out the Post Office mail box, we'll wait and see who comes? Sam said confidently

"It's a long shot; we don't even know who were looking for, what if nobody comes? Bobby asked

"Then we will be two very bored people and none the wiser". Sam replied.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dean sat on the floor in the corner of his room, rocking backwards and forwards. Imagines of what he done ran threw his mind. The headaches were becoming unbearable; he started to bang his head against the wall, trying desperately to numb the pain.

He had shot his brother, to protect him, to save his life and then he had to knock him out, so Frank would think he was dead, he didn't want to shot Sam at all, he hated himself for not being stronger, he saw the look on Sam face as he shot him, it was the look of shock; Sam trusted him and he betrayed him, that trust was now broken and his brother would never forgive him for what he had done.

Nurse Mia walked into the room were Dr Foster was sat working on his laptop. "I've run some more tests on Dean" she said "he's starting to show the same symptoms as all the other test subjects, he's been complaining of painful headaches. When he's tired he easily becomes confused, he is also losing his appetite, like the others he will slowly go insane."

"What's your opinion as to how long before he goes insane?" Dr Foster asked not looking up from the laptop.

"We are already beginning to lose control of him and soon his memories will start to return. The more he remembers the more painful it will become. When the pain becomes too unbearable the mind control will be broken and we will no longer be able to control him. I'm thinking we'll lose control in the next few days. As for going completely insane I'll give him no more than two month, it's the pain that drives them to lose their sanity" she replied

"Start him on the pain medication. It will hopefully slow down the insanity. I want you to implant a tracking device on him under his skin, just in case he breaks free, I haven't finished with Dean yet" the doctor replied.

Nurse Mia unlocked the door to the small room where Dean was being kept. She filled once syringe with pain medication and another with a sedative; she walked over to the far corner where Dean was sat with his head hidden in his hands.

"Dean, I got some medicine for you", she pulled down the top of his brotherhood jumpsuit he was still wearing and injected him twice in the upper arm. When she was done she helped him on to the bed, he didn't resist. She closed and locked the door behind her. She would return shortly once the sedative had worked so she could implant the tracking device.

Lying on his back Dean slowly turned over to face the wall, the pain was easing but the imagines of the people he had murder in cold blood and the look of shock on Sam face continued to repeat over and over; he fell into a sedative induced sleep. He'd been asleep for hours when he started to dream of Sam. He was looking for Sam everywhere he was on the phone calling someone called Helen. He was hurrying down a long corridor looking for a hotel room with Sam in, he was frantic, and he knew it was his job to protect him, he heard his father's voice say to him, Dean watch out for Sammy. Dean awoke his head was pounding, the pain was excruciating, jumping of his bed he sank to his knees holding his head in his hands. The pain was unbearable; I didn't know how much more he could take.

The guard on duty saw Dean on the security camera and he called for Nurse Mia who was asleep in the only bedroom the cabin had. After a few minutes she arrived in her dressing gown, checking the monitor she went for the pain medication, she unlocked the door and entered, Dean hadn't moved from his kneeling position.

"Dean, I got some more pain medication", she went to help him back on the bed but Dean jumped up and pushed her hard against the wall, he slammed the back of her head repeatedly into the wall, when he let go she slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind her.

The guard came running into the room, Dean was ready for him, he went straight for the guard's body, a blow to the mid section which doubled the guard over, Dean swept his feet from under him, when the guard fell to the floor, Dean kick him repeatedly again and again, he was like a mad man. When the guard didn't move anymore, Dean grabbed the guard's gun and left the room. He knew where he was going; he headed for the drugs cabinet and emptied the pain medication and syringes in to a bag. The guard had been drinking whiskey on duty and had left half a bottle, Dean took it. He left the wooded cabin into complete blackness, breaking into the car that was parked outside, he hot wired it. Taking a drink of whiskey from the bottle he took a syringe and filled it with pain medication and injecting himself in the leg. He waited for the medication to take effect and then he drove off into the night. He had to get as far away as possible from demon Dr Foster, but where could he go, he could go to Sam, no he thought Sam wouldn't help, you don't help a brother who has just shot you. No he was on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Bobby sat in Bobby's car across from the Post Office for two hours, with Bobby's binoculars Sam could see the mail box; no one had been near it. Sam sat back in his seat and rubbed his wounded shoulder.

"How's that shoulder of yours? Bobby asked

"It's a little sore, but I'm fine" Sam replied "I just wish I could have gotten through to Dean, that son of a bitch his going to pay for what he done to Dean"

"Too right he is, we'll make sure of that" Bobby took the binoculars from Sam and scanned the Post Office, nothing new then he saw a man who looked familiar to him.

"I think I recognise this guy" Bobby informed him

"Where?" Sam leaned forward "Who are you looking at?"

"The muscular blonde hair guy just going into the Post Office" Bobby handed Sam the binoculars "He was at the exchange, he was the one who but a sword to your throat".

Frank had entered the Post Office going straight to the mail box; he pulled out a piece of paper with the combination on. Once he had opened the box and found no new mail he swiftly left going back to his van, unaware that he was about to be followed.

Bobby pulled out of the parking space and followed the van, down the street. Sam was quietly thinking "I know this guy from somewhere, I seen him before"

"When you were kidnapped?" Bobby replied his eyes fixed on the van ahead

"No, I was blindfolded, he looks so familiar" Sam mused and then it suddenly came to him "O my god, I know where, in my vision he was the one who stabbed Dean in the stomach."

"Looks like we're on to something" Bobby said

They followed the van out of town into the country; it turned off on to a side road and headed into the woods. Bobby slowed down so they wouldn't be seen. They saw that the van had stopped near a wooden cabin so Bobby pulled over just out of sight. They watched Frank enter the wooden cabin.

Grabbing his gun Sam started to open the car door, but Bobby stopped him "what the hell are you doing?" Bobby yelled.

"Dean is in there and I'm going in to rescue him" Sammy agitatedly replied

"Slow down firstly we don't know that Dean is in there, secondly we'll be going in blind and thirdly we not prepared. Rule number one of hunting, we do surveillance work first see what were up against, Sam you should know better?"

Sam looked back at the wooden cabin then back at Bobby again "OK, we'll do it your way" he finally said closing the door.

Bobby backed the car down the side road and drove it into the woods; where they camouflaged the impala with branches. They careful made their way back to the wooden cabin. Through his binoculars Bobby surveyed the area. There looked to be only one door to the cabin, all the windows had bars on them, the only way in was through that one door.

Inside the wooden cabin Frank looked down at Nurse Mia's and the guard's bodies. Dr Foster had informed him that when he had returned that morning he had found them dead and Dean was gone.

"Frank get rid of the bodies" Dr Foster ordered "it's a shame good staff are hard to come by"

"What about Dean?" Frank asked

"Don't worry about him I had Nurse Mia insert a tracking device under his skin on his back, you'll soon track him down," Dr Foster replied

"OK, I'll bury the bodies in the woods" Frank replied

"After you've done that, I have another job for you I want you to go to the Old Inn, get to know the hunters. Buy them some beer and gain their trust" Dr Foster ordered

"Why?" Frank looked puzzled

"Because when the time is right I want you to tell them who killed their hunter friends" Dr Foster informed Frank

"They'll hunt Dean down and kill him" Frank replied

"Yes, I know" Dr Foster replied

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Outside the wooden cabin Sam and Bobby watched Frank and one of his aids each carry out a body over their shoulder and a shovel, they headed into the woods.

"Sorry about before, I'm normally the level headed one. It's usually Dean who goes in all guns blazing. I lost it, I just want to find Dean so bad that's all I can think about" Sam said.

"I know son, that's why I'm here to stop you from doing something foolish" Bobby laughed

"I'll go down Bobby and have a look through the windows see if I can see anyone"

"Sure, be careful and don't do anything rash" Bobby replied

Sam bent down as low as his 6ft 4 frame would allow, using the bushes as camouflage he made his way to the back of the wooden cabin. He then quickly ran across the open ground between the woods and the cabin pressing his body up against the outer wall. Shuffling along he peered through the nearest window, it was a small kitchen he saw no one so he continued on to the next. He circled the entire cabin looking through each window except one which was boarded up and then made his way back towards Bobby's position.

"What did you see?" Bobby asked as Sam rejoined him

"This room I saw someone moving about and this window is all boarded up. If Dean's in there that's the room he's going to be in". Sam informed Bobby

"OK we wait until its dark" Bobby replied

Sam went back into town to grab some fast food leaving Bobby to continue surveillance. While Sam was in town Bobby saw Frank return with his aid from the woods.

Inside the wooden cabin Frank changed out of his suit and into casuals; he went to see Dr Foster. "I'm going to the Old Inn now, are you staying here much longer?" he asked

Dr Foster looked up from his laptop "I'm just tying up a few loose ends and then I'm going"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Frank said as he left.

Sam returned and as they were eating their burgers they noticed Frank leaving, he wasn't wearing his usual suit, instead he was wearing a shirt and jeans; he climbed into the van and drove off.

"Ok its time, there's only two now" Bobby said

Sam and Bobby made their way towards the wooden cabin door; Bobby kept an eye out while Sam picked the lock. Once inside Sam made his way to the room with the boarded up window was, he found the door unlocked and slightly open. Sam nudged the door open with his elbow. Gun raised he prepared himself for what he would find, walking inside he found the room empty. His heart sank there was no signs of Dean. After Bobby had searched one of the other rooms they met in the small corridor.

They heard talking coming from the small living area so they preceded forward, kicking the door open Sam entered the room first followed by Bobby at his heels. Demon Dr Foster stopped his conversation with other man and turned to see what had caused the door to crash into the wall. Sam took a step forward, but was thrown back and slammed against the wall; the wind knocked from him, he was pinned by an invisible force. Bobby seeing Sam thrown backward fired his gun at Doctor Foster put the other man step in front of the doctor and the bullet hit him in the chest, he slumped to the floor. The Doctor gave Bobby an evil grin his eyes turning black just before he threw Bobby across the room, as Bobby landed he hit his head on the side of a cabinet. His unconscious body collapsed to the floor; blood trickling down the side of his face from a cut on his head. Sam still out of breath shouted out "Bobby"

Dr Foster stood in front of Sam "Sammy, my father's special pet" he smirked

"It's Sam, where's Dean? Sam yelled

"Looks like our Dean tricked Frank into thinking he had killed you, he broke through the mind control earlier than expected"

"Where's my brother?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's was always a thorn in my father's side, always there to protect you, but I have grown to like the new Dean" Dr Foster replied "Poor Dean, so lost, he can't remember his little brother who he's suppose to protect, whose going to protect you now"

"You better not have hurt him" Sam spat out

"Or you'll what, kill me I don't know why you were my father's favourite, you got into Stanford with a full ride, but you're not that bright are you?" Dr Foster replied

"Let's talk about your brother; it's never cross your mind why you were the only one of the special children with an elder sibling? My father always choice the first born which by the way is Dean, but your mother protected him shortly after his birth with the Brotherhood ritual, my father's blood would have had no effect on him."

Sam wasn't shocked by this; he knew about the demon blood in him, the yellow eyed demon had shown him what had happen that night when his mother died, she knew about the yellow eyed demon.

"Those visions of your have stopped haven't they?" Dr Foster not wanting a reply carried on "my father sent you all those visions, they were tests and I sent you the last two about Dean, I wanted you to believe he was dead."

"Why?"

Doctor Foster didn't answer Sam questioned "You never wondered why your visions were so painful, they were not meant for the second born."

"Why not choice another family" Sam asked

"So you could be on opposite sides, of course. Dean would never kill his evil younger brother, would he now?"

"Why are you doing this to Dean?" Sam asked

"I want the Brotherhood destroyed and Dean his, let's say unwillingly helping me, it's ironic really the Brotherhood will be destroyed by one of their own." He laughed, it was an evil laugh.

"Anyway it been nice talking with you Sam, but I'm getting bored and I got things to do" Dr Foster said "I have no use for you Sam, so it's time to die".

Dr Foster eyes once again turned black and Sam felt intense hot pain running through his body, he screamed out in agony.

"Dean's, not here to help you this time, your all alone" Dr Foster laughed as he continued to slowly inflict pain on Sam.

Outside the wooden cabin four members of the Brotherhood jumped from a van. Armed with ancient demon killing weapons they made their way into the cabin, Luke quietly walked inside, he could hear talking, he signalled to the others has they came through the front door. Going in he saw that the demon doctor had Sam pinned up against the wall writhing in pain, he could see Sam was near to passing out. As Luke entered the room the floorboard creaked under his foot, the Doctor hearing the noise grabbed hold of Sam and swung him round putting Sam in between himself and Luke. The Doctor was using Sam has a shield; he had one hand around Sam's neck, who was semi conscious.

Ethan came into the room, removing his helmet to reveal his ski-mask. "Let Sam go?" Ethan said.

Seeing the weapons the Brotherhood were carrying his answer was "No, I'm walking out of here with Sam, anyone tries anything I will snap his neck"

"One of these days you will have no hostage to bargain with and that day is coming soon" Ethan informed the doctor.

"Everyone stays here" He said as he headed for the room door. The Brotherhood backed up and gave him clear passage out of the cabin. Once outside he walked backward until he reached his car all the time keeping an eye on the cabin, letting go of Sam, he pushed him forward, Sam fell face down onto the ground, jumping into his car he sped off down the side road.

Inside the cabin Doctor Jacobs removed his helmet and started working on Bobby who was still unconscious. Ethan and Luke made their way outside and found Sam lying on the ground; they helped him back into the cabin.

After checking Bobby and Sam over Dr Jacobs confirmed that they both needed to go to the local hospital, Bobby seriously needed medical attention. Dr Jacobs and Christian carried Bobby to the van; while Sam slowly followed behind he climbed in the van turning to Ethan "How did you know we were here?"

Ethan replied "We've being following you, I promised Joshua we would look out for you"

"Don't call him that, his name is Dean" Sam spat out

Ethan didn't answer he closed the doors to the van and banged on the side. The van took off towards the nearest hospital.

Ethan and Luke went back inside the cabin to look around; they came across a file on Dean and names and addresses of hunters. Ethan read the file on Dean, he was no medical expert but he knew Dean was in pain and eventually it would send him insane.

They dowsed the cabin in gasoline and set fire to it, shortly after two more riders on bikes came to pick them up.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean drove for the next two days he had dumped the car and stolen another. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and Doctor Foster. Now he had broken free of the mind control he wasn't going through that again, not ever. He had kept himself awake he was afraid that if he dreamt the pain would come back. He wanted his memory back, but there was a price to pay, intense pain or no memories and at the moment no memories won hands down. He needed a shower, he ran his hand over his chin, he needed a shave and some clean clothes; he also needed coffee lots of coffee. At the moment the pain was tolerable, he was trying to use the pain medication he had stolen sparingly. It was then that he remembered the credit card Ethan had given him, feeling inside his jumpsuit he found the secret pocket and pulled out the credit card and driving licence

He found the nearest cheap motel and paid for a room. The room was small, but clean; he sat down on the bed and looked round. The walls were in need of a fresh coat of paint and the furniture had seen better days but it would do. He opened the small bag with a cheeseburger inside and took a couple of bites before throwing it to one side. Just lately he had lost his appetite, he knew he had to eat but most of the time he was just going through the motions, food no longer appealed to him.

Going over to the mirror he looked at himself, he had dark circles under his green dull eyes; he ran his hand tiredly over his face. The pain in his head never stopped, the pain meds were helping but there was always that constant ache. It was then that he realised what he had to do. He would have to go deep and disappear. He had killed two of the Brotherhood, a least twelve hunters and their families, plus he'd shot his own brother Sam. He remembered Ethan saying that he was wanted for murder for killing some women in St Louis, even though it was a shape shifter than took his form. He couldn't trust anybody; he didn't know who his friends were. He would be hunted down by other hunters if they knew what he'd done and then there was the demon Doctor Foster. He remembered Doctor Foster saying that the Brotherhood had moved their headquarters; would they want him now? His brother Sam will have disowned him for shooting him; the trust between them was now broken, lost forever

Dean didn't know that the side effects of the mind control were affecting his judgment. The test results had showed that when he was tired he would become confused, he wouldn't be able to think rationally. He was completely unaware that Sam and the Brotherhood were frantically trying to find him to help him.

He needed to change his appearance, grow his hair and a beard. Leaving the motel room he headed for the men's store. He bought jeans, sweatshirts with hoods, a combat jacket and a baseball cap to cover his short hair all with the credit card. He needed a disguise so no one would recognize him.

A short while later at the Brotherhood's new headquarters, the communication technician ran down the corridor into Ethan's Office.

"Joshua used his credit card, he's in Cedar Grove, West Virginia" he told Ethan

"At last some good news, find Luke, tell him were going to West Virginia" Ethan ordered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank had been to the Old Inn a few times and made friends with two hunters called Burt and Harry, they were your typical hunters that hung around there. Burt was talk and thin, with black hair and a moustache and Harry was small and dumpy looking with greasy slicked back hair.

Frank had been to the Old Inn a few times and made friends with two hunters called Burt and Harry, they were your typical hunters that hung around there. Burt was talk and thin, with black hair and a moustache and Harry was small and dumpy looking with greasy slicked back hair.

When they saw Frank enter the bar area they called him over to their table. Their usual topic of conversation was the murders and who was responsible. Frank had been given the go ahead by Doctor Foster to tell the two hunters who had killed the hunters and their families.

Frank sat down and whispered "I know who killed the hunters?"

"Burt and Harry lean over the table "who?" Burt asked

"I want to be in on the hunt?" Frank said

"Why are you so interested and now do you know so much?" Burt questioned

"I want justice and I got the information from an eye witness who wants to remain nameless" Frank lied

Burt and Harry looked at each other and then Burt replied "OK you're in"

"Have you ever heard of a hunter call Dean Winchester?" Frank questioned

They studied for a minute then Harry piped up "Johnny Winchester's oldest?"

"Yes, that him" Frank said

"What about him?" Burt asked

"He the one he murdered them in cold blood for no reason" Frank added "there are rumours he sold his soul to the Crossroad Demon"

"Son of a bitch" and I knew his father well too" Harry replied

"Are you sure?" Burt asked

"Absolutely" Frank replied "here a current photograph of him and I happen to know he's in Cedar Grove West Virginia. I want you to tell as many hunters as possible"

"Ok what we waiting for, let's get going we'll pick up supplies and our gear on the way" Harry said.

"We'll go in my van" Frank added

"Let's go hunting" Burt said

The two hunters were unaware that they were been played by Dr Foster. The Doctor knew exactly were Dean was and could have him picked up any time he wanted but that wasn't part of his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam arrived at the hospital he parked the impala close as he could to the entrance because today Bobby was being released. He had suffered a concussion but luckily he had not fractured his skull, the doctors had kept him in for few days just for observation. Bobby was driving Sam mad, he was as bad as Dean for not liking hospitals, he was glad Bobby was being released today. They could in a couple of days start looking for Dean again. Coming out of the hospital with Bobby in toe, they both climbed into the impala and headed for home.

"I'm glad to be out of that damn place, there no decent food and no beer allowed" Bobby moaned "How about later we go to the diner and have a really good meal and a few beers, what do you say Sam?"

"You're supposed to be taking it easy; you heard what the doctor said?" Sam replied

"I can rest when I'm dead and buried" Bobby joked

"OK you win" Sam replied

"We'll have to be more prepared next time, if it hadn't been for the Brotherhood; well I hate to think what would have happen. Have we any more news about Dean?" Bobby asked him

Sam sighed "No and the brotherhood haven't been in contact either"

As they pulled into the junkyard Bobby said "home sweet home you can't beat it" As he opened the door to his home there was a note on the door mat. It read

MEET US TONIGHT SAME PLACE SAME TIME

Signed the Brotherhood- honour and dignity

"Looks like there no beers tonight." Bobby remarked handing the note to Sam.

Bobby was used to the drill by now as they entered the Old Church he waited for the church doors to close and lock, he turned to look up the aisle on queue three riders came walking towards them.

As usually Ethan removed his helmet and spoke "Hello, I'm glad to see you up and about Bobby, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" Bobby replied "Thanks for what you did"

"No need to thank us, I just glad we got there in time"

Sam jumped in he didn't want to do small talk "any news about Dean?"

"Yes, Sam we think he's broken away from Doctor Foster's control. We traced him to Cedar Grove West Virginia, we went down to the store where he bought clothes from and the motel he stopped in, people remembered him but after that the trail went cold.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, we're always the last to know?" Sam argued

"Because Bobby was in the hospital recovering from a concussion, it would have made no difference if you or I went, Dean's gone deep and disappeared with a trace. You know Dean better than anyone and you stand a better chance of finding him?"

"Ok, we go down tomorrow and start searching?" Sam replied Bobby nodded in agreement

"There's one more thing you should know, at the wooden cabin we found medical records on Dean, I'm sorry to tell you put he's experiencing side effects of the brainwashing and mind control, he may not be the Dean you know"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked nervously biting his lower lip.

"As his memories return he will experience painful headaches and slowly this pain will send Dean mad. The records stated that it would take approximately a month to two months for Dean to go completely insane, the notes on file say that before that he will become confused and will not be able to think rationally."

Ethan handed Bobby the information they had collected on Dean and then said their goodbyes. They agreed to keep in touch before Bobby turned and followed Sam outside.

"You ok Sam?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Sam replied now dry heaving. Wiping his mouth on his jacket "Come on we're going tonight, I want to find Dean as soon as possible."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As soon as Sam and Bobby arrived in Cedar Grove they headed straight to the motel where they knew Dean had stayed. Booking in Sam glance down the register book, he immediately recognised his brother's handwriting, he had booked in under the name of JD Johnson and he had been given room 8. Sam asked for the same room number.

Inside the room Sam looked around this was the last known place his brother had been. The room had been cleaned since Dean's departure, there was nothing there to say he ever been there. Sitting on one of the beds Sam sighed "We got to find him Bobby, he has hardly any memories, he doesn't even know who his friends or his enemies are and he's going to become more confused, he won't be able to think straight."

"We will Sam, We'll find him" Bobby assured him "Come on, we'll check the local diners, pass Dean's picture around, somebody must remember him"

They left the motel room and headed to the nearest diner, once inside they found a table and waited for the waitress. Eventually she sauntered over "yea what can I get yer" said asked as she chewed on some bubble gum

"Two coffees please" Bobby answered

Sam took out a fairly resent photo of Dean sat on a fence with a lake and mountains behind him, since been a child Dean had never been one for having his picture taken Sam showed it to her "We are trying to find this guy have you seen him around here?"

"Honey if I had seen him I would have remembered him, he kinda cute, is he in some sort of trouble?"

"No he as a rare medical condition and we need to find him" Sam replied

"See the table in the far corner?" the waitress nodded her head towards the corner of the diner "See the two men they are also looking for him"

"Thanks" Bobby replied

"Two coffees coming right up" the waitress confirmed before she departed

Sam and Bobby glance over at the two men the waitress was referring to, one of them was tall with black hair and a moustache and the other was small and round. Bobby recognized them from the hunters' meeting at the Old Inn. He knew these two hunters and they were out for blood.

"Do you remember them from the meeting? Burt and the other I think he's called Harry they wanted revenge for the murders" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I remember them, they must know Dean killed the hunters, or they wouldn't be looking for him" Sam replied

The waitress returned and Bobby waited until she had poured their coffee and once again departed to ask his question "What do you want to do Sam?"

"How did they know Dean was here in this town, I say we follow them see where they go and who they meet up with" Sam replied

"Sounds like a plan" Bobby replied

They quickly drank their coffee and headed back to the impala; they sat and watched Burt and Harry coming out of the diner. The two hunters crossed the road and met up with the muscle blonde hair man called Frank after talking for awhile they split up again, Frank walked in one direction up the road while Burt and Harry went in the opposite direction.

"We now know who's pulling Burt and Harry's strings?" Bobby said

"If the demon Doctor wants Dean back, why would they tell these two goons that Dean murdered the hunters?" Sam replied

"It doesn't make a lick of sense?" Bobby replied as Sam pulled the impala on to the road they followed Burt and Harry down the road to their motel; Sam parked the impala across the road and watched the two go into their room. Frank arrived shortly after and entered the motel room; fifteen minutes later they all came out carrying their gear and loaded it into the van.

Frank went over to the Managers' Office, Sam watched as Frank pulled out a map and the manager gave him directions. Once Frank had left the office and climbed into the van, the van pulled out on to the road. Sam ran across the road into the Managers' Office. Bobby watched as a reluctant Sam handed over money from his wallet; then Sam jogged back and climbed into the car.

"They're going to Grayson Kentucky, I had to give the manager 10 bucks for that information; he'd better not be lying. The manager said that the dude in the photograph they were looking for had been seen there" Sam told him.

In the van Burt made a phone call to another hunter, while Harry drove and Frank studied the route the manager had said was the quickest. Ending the call Burt informed the other two that more hunters would be joining them at Grayson

After checking out of their motel Sam climbed behind the wheel and started the engine, he drove in the same direction the van had done earlier; while Bobby pulled out the map from the glove compartment he started planning the route to Grayson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night time when Dean had arrived in Grayson, Kentucky. He'd been travelling for days going from one town to another never stopping long enough to be noticed, he kept a low profile only leaving the motel room for food, which half the time he left untouched, at night he went to the local bars to hustle pool or play poker for money. He was surviving on coffee and whiskey; he was so tired from trying to keep awake. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep, his dreams brought back memories and with that came intense pain. His body was exhausted from lack of food and sleep; he must have lost at least a stone in weight. With his beard, his baseball cap to cover his hair and with the weight lose he was becoming unrecognizable. He had swapped his stolen car for a motorbike in the last town; because it was more agile then a car.

He left his motel room and headed as usually to the local bar, inside he ordered a whiskey at the bar. Looking around the bar he downed the whiskey in one and ordered another. The bar was full, mostly men and a couple of working girls were hanging round; this was one sleazy bar. The door opened and in walked three men, they looked like hunters, Dean pulled his baseball cap further down to cover his face and moved away from the bar, taking the booth nearest the bar. One of the three men pulled out a FBI wanted poster of Dean.

"Have you seen this guy around here?" the one who looked like the leader asked

"Can't say I have, we get so many coming through here" the bartender replied.

"Mind if we show it around?"

"No, knock yourself out" the bartender said over his shoulder as he served another customer.

Seeing the FBI wanted poster Dean slipped out of the booth and headed hopefully unnoticed towards the door. Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly ran as fast as his tired body would allow him back to the motel. The hunters were closing in, he'd been careful paying cash for everything; how did they known he was here or was it just coincidence.

Back inside the safety of his motel room, he pulled out his gun and stood by the window looking out at the parking lot. After a while he started to pace up and down, the pain in his head was increasing from dull thud to a intense pain, he looked towards his duffel bag and his pain medication, but he knew he couldn't keep on taking it at the rate he was doing or he would soon run out. His eyes fell on the whiskey bottle; he grabbed it from the bedside and headed for bathroom for a glass. Sitting on the bed, his gun on his lap he wanted the motel room door and drank the whiskey. Halve way down the whiskey bottle his eyes began to close, the tiredness, the lack of food and the warm from the whiskey he drifted off to sleep.

It was night time he was walking into an old abandoned frontier town with Bobby at his side, he saw Sam and called out to him, he saw Jake stab his brother in the back Sam crumpled to his knees. He saw himself running towards Sam; he slid on his knees and held his dead brother in his arms. Dean jumped awake his head was on fire with pain, grabbing for the pain medication he quickly injected himself in the arm. As the pain subsided he saw it was light outside, he looked at his watch, it was 8.00am; he had fallen asleep.

Frank headed towards the Managers' Office. It was the last cheap motel on his list. Inside the manager's office he asked "as this guy book in" he showed the manager the picture of Dean, "he would have probably arrived late last night?"

"I wasn't on duty last night but according to the register there was only one person booked in last night, room 12" the office manager replied.

Dean gathered his few possessions together, he shouldn't have fallen asleep. He closed the door to room 12 turning he recognized the man leaving the Managers' Office, it was Frank. He quickly jumped on the bike and kick started it, putting his helmet on he sped out of the parking lot onto the road in front of the oncoming traffic

Sam and Bobby had just arrived in Grayson and were looking for a cheap motel. Out of nowhere a motorcyclist rode out of a motel parking lot at high speed straight in front of the impala; Sam braked hard just missing the bike, he shouted at the rider "Stupid asshole!" It was then that they noticed Frank running across the road towards his van. Sam and Bobby looked at each other and said unison "Dean!" Going into the motel parking lot Sam turned the impala around and followed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean rode out of town at high speed over the railroad crossing heading into the country side, looking behind him he saw Frank's van following.

As Frank's van approached the railroad crossing, he saw the lights flashing, a warning sign that a train was approaching and the barriers started to lower; Frank swerved the van around the first barrier and crashed through the second as he continued his pursuit of Dean.

As Sam approached the railroad crossing he was stopped by the train as roared past; he struck the steering wheel in frustration, he was so close

"God damn it, how long this freakin train" Sam shouted out

Bobby checked his gun and replaced back in his belt he had a feeling he was going to need it.

Eventually the train ended Sam couldn't wait for the all clear signal and the remaining barrier to raise, he drove straight through it and over the railroad crossing.

Dean turned off onto a dirt road, coming down the dirt road was a black truck containing more hunters; as it approached the hunter riding shotgun leaned out of the window and started to shot at him, one bullet whizzed past him just missing him by inches, another hit him in the arm, immediately losing control of the bike Dean quickly regain control. Leaning low over the front of the bike to protect himself from more bullets, he carried on towards the truck and just as it nearly reached him Dean swerved off the road into a field, he rode across the ploughed open field and joined another road on the other side, Frank's van and the black truck struggle to follow as their tyres couldn't cope with the uneven surface.

Sam had lost sight of Frank's van; Bobby pulled out his binoculars and searched the fields and dirt roads. They heard the sound of a bike and then Bobby saw through his binocular Dean riding across a ploughed field "there" Bobby pointed to Sam. Sam picked up speed as he drove towards the open field.

As Dean rode down the road he saw coming up ahead a bridge as he neared he noticed a sign saying the bridge was out, no way could he ride across it. Skidding to a stop he had two choices go back the way he had come and take his chances or jump the bridge. Dean looked at the approaching vehicles, looking back at the bridge he made his mind up. Revving up the bike he rode back toward the advancing van and truck turning the bike around he drove towards the bridge picking up speed as he neared the bridge; the bike suddenly left the ground and flew into the air; after what seem like a life time Dean and his bike land heavily but safety at the other side of the bridge. Skidding to another stop he once again turned the bike around, lifting his visor on his helmet he looked at Frank and the hunters who had stopped and climbed out their vehicles it was then that he saw a black impala coming down the road and pulling up next to Frank's van. Dean watched his brother Sam climb out and called his name

"Dean! Dean!"

"So Sam you've joined the other hunters" Dean said to his confused self, his own brother was tracking him down; wanting to kill him; they all wanted to kill him. Dean saluted them; he put down his visor on his helmet; turning the bike around and rode off.

He could only stand and watch as Dean saluted them before he rode off. Sam turned and reached out grabbing Frank by his throat "You bastard! You'll pay for what you've done to my brother" he had never wanted to kill anyone in his life as much as he wanted to kill Frank; Sam began to squeeze on his windpipe. Bobby stepped in between them and pulled Sam off Frank.

"Sam, look around you" Bobby advised

Sam did as Bobby asked and looked around; he saw that all the hunters had their guns pointed at him.

Frank laughed "Come on men, we have a murderer to catch"

Burt made his way over to where Sam and Bobby stood, he stopped in front of Sam and poked him in the chest "Your brother's mine, I'm the one who's going to kill him" he made his fingers into the shape of a gun and pretended to shot, making the noise of a gun being fired.

Sam would have lunged at him if it hadn't been for Bobby holding him back. "Come on lets follow them see where they're going next" Bobby said

Sam and Bobby followed them back into town to a diner; they seemed to be in no rush to follow Dean. Sitting outside in the impala Sam and Bobby talked about what to do next. "What would Dean do next, any ideas?" Bobby asked

"If Dean remembers what Dad taught us, go deeper, stay away from towns; hide out in abandoned buildings, last resort camping out in the woods". Sam replied "Dean hates camping"

Inside the diner Frank sat in a booth with Burt and Harry while the other hunters sat together nearby, Frank could hear their conversation, the one named Phil was boasting that he had shoot Dean in the arm and the next time it would be straight between eyes. Frank knew it was his job to keep these hunters in check but as more hunters joined in the chase the less likely he would be able to control the situation. Downing his coffee Frank stood up and made his way towards the exit as he neared he pulled out his cell phone and called Dr Foster.

Bobby sipped his coffee and watched the diner "You know what worries me is that they always seem to know where Dean is and look now Frank's in no hurry to follow him?" Just then they saw Frank walking out of the diner, his cell phone to his ear and deep in conversation with someone.

Frank said down the phone to Doctor Foster "We've got a bit too close, if the hunters had got him they would have killed him. There still no sign of the Brotherhood, but his brother turned up, they followed us from Cedar Grove."

"I'll let you know where Dean stops next, for now head towards Missouri and try not to get to close; I want to draw the Brotherhood out I need them to rescue him" Doctor Foster said down the phone.

"I'm leaving a big enough trail for anybody to follow" Frank replied "What shall I do about Dean's brother?"

"Nothing for now, let him follow he can't stop what's going to happen" The doctor ended the call.

Frank re-entered the diner and not long after he came out with the hunters in tow, they climbed into their respective vehicles and pulled out of the diner's car park, they headed towards the Missouri state line; the impala followed discreetly behind them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Dean had rode away from the bridge and those who wanted to kill him. He had stopped just once to remove the bullet from his left arm, he bandaged it with one of his few T shirts he owned, he no choice but to rip it up.

He was now in the next state of Missouri; he had stopped in a small town and bought medical supplies, camping equipment and a shotgun with cash; he couldn't risk using his credit card. He then headed out of town into the countryside. A voice in his head told him to lay low, hide Dean, don't let them find you, find somewhere save and remote. He found the perfect place to hide out in an abandoned cabin in a forest. Nobody had been there for years; there were cobwebs everywhere, there was plenty of broken furniture he could burn. After starting a fire in the old fire place, he rolled out his sleeping bag and sat on it so he could check his weapons; he had a knife which he bought at the camping store, the gun he took from the guard at the wooden cabin and the shotgun. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

The warmth from the fire and the lack of sleep made Dean feel sleepy, gradually his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt about when he was younger, his Dad was training him to fight, how to shoot a gun, and melt down silver to turn into bullets. He awoke intense extricating pain he held his head and rocked back and forth cried out aloud over and over again "no more, no more, can't stand much more". He grabbed his pain medication and injected himself; soon he would have no more medication left and then what he wondered.

Bobby sat in the impala watching the motel where Frank and the hunters were staying for the night. Sam was asleep beside him in the passenger seat, his head lent against the window. He twitched a few times and started muttering in his sleep. Bobby leaned over to listen to what Sam was saying; Sam jumped up half scaring Bobby to death. "Hell Sam"

"I know where Dean is, I had a dream about him" Sam said opening the glove compartment and pulling out a road map.

"Do you dream about your brother a lot?" Bobby questioned

"No, of course not" Sam gave Bobby a disgusted look

"Just asking that all" Bobby replied

"In my dream I saw Dean turn off a road and ride into a forest; there was this road sign". Pointing his finger at the map "there I'm sure it was there let's go". Bobby started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sam and Bobby arrived at the forest early the next morning they parked the car of the road out of sight, grabbing their supplies and weapons they headed further into the forest. Quietly they walked long listening out for any usual sounds.

"What else did you see in this dream of yours?" Bobby asked breaking the silence

"A cabin, Dean was in a cabin"

They had walked for about an hour thru the trees when they came to a stream, there was still no sign of a cabin or Dean.

"Are you sure about this Sam, we haven't seen a cabin?" Bobby asked

"I'm beginning to wonder" Sam looked up and down the stream "I think we need to split up, you go down stream and I'll go up"

"OK, fire a shot off if you find anything" Bobby replied over his shoulder as he started to head down stream.

Dean came down to the stream to fill his canteen with water. On the way back to the cabin he glanced down the stream and saw a figure heading his way. Immediately hiding behind a tree he waited for the figure to come closer, peering out he saw it was Sam, his brother had come to kill him. Sam wouldn't have come alone he thought to himself; he didn't want to alert the other hunters so he decided it was bet not to use his gun. Looking round he saw a medium sized log, it would do as a weapon. As Sam approached the tree Dean was ready, he swung the log hitting Sam in the stomach doubling him over in pain; Sam fell to the forest floor landing on all fours. Dean put the boot in kicking him in the stomach not once but twice knocking Sam over onto his back. Catching his breath one hand over his stomach the other held out towards as a sign for Dean to stop Sam shouted out "Dean it's me Sam I'm here to help you"

Dean jumped on his brother's chest and straddled him, he punched him in the face causing Sam's nose to bleed he spat out "No you're not; you want to kill me like the other hunters"

It was then that Sam saw the wild crazy look in Dean's eyes. He threw a punch hitting Dean squarely on the jaw knocking him off balance. Sam took advantage and pushed Dean off of him; Sam quickly scrambled to his feet.

Dean recovered from the punch jumping to his feet he moved slowly towards Sam. Trying to keep Dean at arm's length Sam tried to reason with him "No, Dean you got it all wrong, I don't want to kill you. I'm your brother I want to help you"

"I saw you with them?" Dean shouted angrily

"No Dean, I wasn't with them"

"Don't lie to me"

Dean attacked again throwing punches and kicks, Sam countermanded them all. Dean countermanded every punch and kick Sam threw back at him. Then Dean tried to sweep Sam leg from under him but Sam saw it coming and jumped out of the way. As they fought they neared the stream.

"Dean, you're not yourself, your sick, you're not thinking straight, you need help" Sam pleaded

"I've never felt better" Dean lied, he was in pain, his body ached and he wished it could be over.

Sam had his back to the stream Dean forced Sam backwards nearer to the stream with a continued bombardment of kicks and punches, then he threw himself at Sam, as Sam fell backwards he grabbed Dean taking him with him, they both landed in the stream. Dean landed on top of Sam and pushed his brother's face under the water. Sam struggled to get free he punched out, his fist connecting with Dean's jaw, suddenly he was free he came up gasping for air. Dean recovered quickly and pushed Sam's face back below the surface and held him down.

Sam continued to struggle his arms were above water trying desperately to get Dean off him. His lungs screamed for oxygen, in a last attempt he grabbed Dean's arm, he didn't know Dean had been shot in the arm, so when he heard Dean cried out in pain he realized it was his only chance; he began to apply more pressure digging his fingers into the wound. Dean cried out more and eventually he let go. Sam's head came back up above water, he gasped for more air, throwing another punch it hit his brother in the face and Dean fell backwards into the water. Sam scrambled out of the stream coughing and spluttering he saw Dean climbing out of the stream and coming at him again; grabbing the nearest thing he could find he hit Dean on the temple with a rock. Dean fell unconscious at his side.

Sam laid back on the ground he was totally exhausted; still trying to get his breath back and recover some of his energy.

Bobby came running up "Sam, are you alright, I thought you were a goner when he held you under the water"

"So did I" Sam replied "Why are you here you were supposed to be going down stream?"

"I turned back, the stream heads into a rocky terrain, so I figured there won't be a cabin there"

They both look at the unconscious Dean, he was almost unrecognisable, his hair was slightly longer and he had a beard, there were dark circles under his eyes. But what shocked Sam the most was how much weight he'd lost.

"Come on let's get him back to the cabin, you both need dry clothes" Bobby ordered. Between them they carried Dean's limp form.

Once inside they laid Dean in front of the fire, Sam quickly changed into dry clothes from his duffle bag and started to get the wet clothes off Dean. Bobby rebuilt the fire up that Dean had made earlier.

"Why did he attack you?" Bobby asked

"He thought we were here to kill him, God Bobby what are we going to do?"

"Well firstly you'd better check him over for any injuries?" Bobby said as he put some wood on the fire

Sam took off his brother's combat Jacket and top shirt. He could see blood seeping from the bandage on his left arm. Bobby came over; he held Dean's torso up so Sam could remove his T-shirt. Sam notice the healed bullet wounded on his shoulder. The lost of weight was more noticeable around his ribs. He looked at Dean's stomach expecting to see a scar, but there was none; in his vision he had seen Frank stab Dean, Sam looked at his brother puzzled.

Bobby brought him out of his thoughts "Sam, look at his back, he's been whipped?"

"What have they done to you?" Sam said to his unconscious brother. He held Dean in his arms and sat in front of the fire not wanting to let go of him, in case it was all a dream and he'd wake up to find Dean gone.

"Sam we have to redress that wound on his arm, and then I'm sorry but we'll have to tie him up; when he comes to he'll probably want to attack us, we don't know what's going on in his head"

"Yeah, I know" Sam had been thinking the same thing

Sam re-bandaged Dean's arm while Bobby searched for clean clothes in Dean's bag, he found a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. After they got the dry clothes onto him they started tying his arms behind his back and his feet together.

Dean dreamt, he watched as his brother shot Jake over and over again then he saw the yellow eyed man and the gun he was holding flew out of his hand into the mans. He felt himself been thrown across a graveyard, his head connecting with headstone. He tried to stand but then yellow eyed man told him to sit awhile. Dean woke up, the pain in his head was excruciating. It was much worst then the other times before. He wanted to hold his head put he couldn't move his arms. He writhed on the floor screaming in agony.

Sam and Bobby jumped up and ran over to Dean, trying somehow to help. Sam held Dean and tried to comfort him while. Bobby took Dean's bag and emptied the contents onto the floor. There were syringes and a bottle of pain medication. Quickly Bobby filled the syringe and inserted it into Dean's neck. Sam still held Dean until the medication took effect. Dean slowly stopped writhing in pain, but the look on his face told Sam that he was still in pain

"We need to get him to a hospital, he needs proper medical help" Sam said

Dean opened his eyes, they darted back and forth searching vacantly as he struggled to get free of Sam.

"Dean, it Sam, everything going to be OK" Sam tried to reassured him

Dean still glanced around but never directly at Sam, confusion written across his face "Sam's at Stanford" again he repeated "Sam's at Stanford"

Taking Dean's face in his right hand, he made his brother look directly at him, "Dean I'm here, I'm right here"

"Sam's at Stanford, Ethan said so"

Sam started to shake Dean, "I'm here" he yelled in frustration.

Bobby stepped closer putting his hand on Sam's shoulder "Sam, stop it, he can't help it, it the side effects of the mind control"

Sam stopped and held his brother close to him. "Dean I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

They heard noises coming from outside the cabin. Running to the window Bobby looked out and saw that Frank and the other hunters had arrived.

"Come out Winchester, We know you're in there, we got the place surrounded" Burt called out

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bobby counted five hunters outside all carrying guns and rifles. Sam left Dean lying on the floor and moved over to the window; still looking out Bobby informed him "were trapped in here"

A shot was fired at the cabin, the bullet penetrated the glass and hit the far wall of the cabin; both Sam and Bobby ducked down.

Bobby shouted out "We don't want any trouble"

"Is that Bobby Singer and I bet Sam in there with you, bring the eldest Winchester out and we'll let you and Sam can go free, we have nothing against you, we won't harm you." Burt replied

"Go to hell, you're not having my brother" Sam angrily yelled back

Bobby knew that Frank was using these hunters for what reason he didn't know, he called out "Look there's things you don't know, Dean was brainwashed, he was made to kill the hunters and their families, ask your new friend there, he's working for the demon that did this"

Burt turned on Frank "what's he talking about?"

"He's lying; he'll say anything to save the Winchester boy. Think about it; why would a demon need a hunter to kill for him" Frank replied convincingly.

"Frank's right" Harry said

"Singer you're lying, but we can wait, time is on our side, you may think differently after a couple of days?" Burt shouted out.

Back inside the cabin, Sam looked over at Dean he was lying on his side with his knees up to his chest mumbling incoherently to himself.

"What we going to do, because I don't fancy killing other hunters but if it comes to it I will to save Dean?" Sam told Bobby

"I know what you mean I don't want to kill them either. We've got enough food and water to last us a couple of days. There's no back door to this place; so it looks like we are going nowhere" Bobby replied weighing up their options.

Sam pulled out his cell phone "great no signal" he threw the phone down.

Outside the cabin the hunters were talking amongst themselves. The one called Phil yelled "Let's set fire to the place, that'll force them out"

"Yeah" Harry was up for that

Frank knew things were getting out of hand and he knew that hunters weren't going to listen to him but he had to try and stall them, the brotherhood had to turn up and rescue Dean soon.

"Look, if you kill them its murder; Sam and this Singer guy haven't killed anyone" Frank said trying to stall the hunters.

"How do we know, they could have, come on I've got some gasoline in my truck" Phil shouted out.

Harry shouted "I got some empty beer bottles we could make gasoline bombs to throw thru the windows".

"Ok, let's do it" Burt replied

Inside the cabin, Sam and Bobby watched the hunters "I don't like it their up to something" Sam said as he looked at the hunters

Bobby was still looking out of the window "I got a bad feeling about this"; he turned to see Sam untying Dean "What you doing?"

"If we have to make a run for it, we can't carry him and I'm not leaving him" Sam replied as he worked on releasing Dean's feet

As Sam untied his feet Dean saw it as his only chance of escape, they were fighting over him, who was going to be the one kill him; as soon as he saw an opening he would make a run for it.

They heard voices again outside the window, Sam moved back over to the window and look out. They saw one of the hunters throw a bottle.

"Look out!" Sam yelled at Bobby

They both ducked down as the bottle flew thru the window and smashed on the cabin floor; it immediately set fire to an old rug. They rushed over and started desperately trying to put the fire out. They had just managed to extinguish it when Sam felt a cold breeze on his back, he looked round to see the cabin door was wide open and Dean was gone.

"No Dean!" Sam cried out

They heard a gunshot and a cry of pain. Sam was frozen to the spot he couldn't move with fear. No not now not after all he'd been through to get his brother back.

Sam pulled himself together and rushed outside with his gun at the ready. He didn't care if he got shot or even killed; all he could think about was his brother. He saw Dean on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he rocked back and forth, he looked out into the woods

"What the hell" Bobby scratched his forehead in puzzlement

They could hear shots being fired far into the woods. They couldn't see the hunters that had just tried to set the cabin on fire. Sam went over to Dean and knelt in front of him and checked him for wounds, he sighed with relief when he found none.

"Dean come with me back inside the cabin" he said gently.

Dean didn't respond, he just continued to rock back and forth staring into the woods. Bobby came and stood near the brothers his gun at ready, looking around keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. It was then that he saw the Riders of the Brotherhood appearing from the woods. Ethan and Dr Jacobs approached them; Ethan removed his helmet as usual to reveal his ski mask.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked

"Were fine, thank god you turned up" Bobby replied

"We got here just in time by the looks of things"

Dr Jacobs knelt by Dean removing his helmet he checked Dean over "Come Joshua, come with me" he said

"Wait a minute, Dean going nowhere with you" Sam yelled he feared that if they took his brother he never see him again

"We can help him, how do you intend to help him?" Ethan asked

"I'll take him to the hospital, they'll help him" Sam replied

"Yes they will help him by putting him in a psych ward, is that what you want for him to spend the time he has left in a psych ward, because believe me there isn't any quick cure for him?" Ethan asked

Sam looked down at Dean, biting his lower lip "I'll find some hoodoo priest and he can lay some mojo on him"

"No, he's not going with you" Sam yelled as he grabbed for Dean.

"Then you leave us no choice" Ethan said holding up his hand. It was a signal and out of nowhere a tranquiller dart hit Sam in the arm, before Bobby could react a dart hit him in the leg, they both slowly collapsed to the floor as the drug took affect.

Ethan turned to Dean "Joshua come with us, were going to help you the brotherhood way"

Dean climbed to his feet "Mum coming, Mum coming" he giggled

"Yes she is" Ethan replied as he replaced his helmet

The last thing Sam saw before he fell into a deep sleep was his brother being lead away by the Brotherhood.

The hunters had fled into the woods once the Brotherhood had arrived. Frank took the opportunity to take out the hunters; they had now out lived their usefulness. Searching thru the woods the first hunter he found was Burt. He quietly came up behind him; taking out a wire he slipped it around Burt neck and pulled hard. Burt hands came up to his throat trying desperately to pull the wire away that was cutting into his throat, but to no avail, his hands fell to his sides as a choking noise passed his lips and he's body went limp, Frank released him and Burt's dead body fell to the ground, there was no sign of remorse in Frank's eyes.

Next Frank headed towards where they had parked their vehicles, he saw Harry crouching down against a tree; Harry turned and saw Frank so he waved him over

"Have you seen the other hunters Harry?" Frank asked

"They've gone back to the trucks, Phil got shot by the brotherhood" Harry replied "Where's the Brotherhood now, have you seen them?"

"No" Frank told Harry has he reached down to his ankle and pulled out a knife from its sheath strapped around his ankle. It was quick; he stabbed Harry in the stomach and twisted the knife. Harry eyes grew wide with shock as he looked down at the knife embedded in his stomach, he hadn't seen it that one coming

Frank could see the vehicles ahead now he hid behind a tree , taking out of his backpack a remote control, he watched the hunters climb into their respective trucks, then he pushed the button on the remote control and the vehicles exploded, flying into the air they landed back with a crash and a loud bang.

"Just the way I like it, no loose ends" Frank said to himself, opening up his cell phone he rang Doctor Foster.

"Hello, it's Frank, the Brotherhood came they've got Dean; I've killed the hunters like you wanted. What's next?" Frank said down the phone. He listened to what Dr Foster had to say and then closed his cell phone.

The Brotherhood had just reached their van when they heard the explosions, Dr Jacobs helped Dean into the back of the van, taking from his medical supplies he injected Dean with a stronger pain killer, the van took off towards their new headquarters leaving Sam and Bobby unconscious in the woods.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated, **

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Twenty**

Sam was the first one to awake, slowly on his hands and knees he crawled over to Bobby who was beginning to stir, shaking Bobby gently "Hey you with me Bobby?

"Yeah, where's Dean?"

"Ethan took him"

Bobby sat up and pulled the dart from his leg "What now?"

"For starters let's get the hell out of here" Sam replied getting to his feet and extending his arm out for Bobby to grab and pull himself up

Bobby battered the Sam's arm away in disgust, he stood up on his own "I ain't that old yet"

As they made their way out of the forest Sam was seething, what right did they have to take Dean? Who the hell do they think they are, Dean was his brother, they'd better be helping him.

"Hey Sam come over here" Bobby called out

Sam had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized that Bobby was no longer at his side. He could now see that Bobby was way up ahead kneeling by another body, as Sam approached the older hunter turned "Its Burt, looks like his throat being cut with a wire"

"Frank's handy work?" Sam asked

"Looks like it, we better salt and burn the body"

Further along the trial they came across Harry's body. Bobby took off his cap and scratched his forehead "This don't make a lick of sense, why kill the hunters? It's like Frank had no further use for them"

It hit Sam like a sledgehammer, why hadn't he seen it before "Frank being using Dean and the hunters to draw out the Brotherhood, Frank had no intention of killing Dean he just needed the Brotherhood to rescue Dean"

"Of course, it makes sense now; they must have planted a tracking device on Dean" Bobby replied "The Brotherhood rescue Dean and take him back to their headquarters"

"That's why Frank knew Dean was in Grayson and at the cabin here in the forest"

"Not Frank, demon Dr Foster" Bobby replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the Brotherhood arrived at their new headquarters they took Dean to the small chapel that was part of the underground base. Ethan started barking out orders that he wanted to perform the ritual as soon as possible.

Dr Jacobs guided Dean over to the altar steps and asked Dean to sit on the steps before he turned to face Ethan "are you sure about this Ethan, a guardian angel hasn't been summoned in centuries" he looked back at Dean who was playing with the hem of his shirt not really taking in what was happening around him "for Christ sake he's your nephew Mary's child what if something go wrong?"

Ethan looked at Dean "I can't let him suffer like this and I know it's risky but we have no choice"

Dr Jacobs sighed "Ok, I'll go get the book" He turned to Luke "Can you light the candles?"

"Sure Doc"

By candlelight the little chapel look dark and eerie, Ethan knelt in front of Dean, Dr Jacobs and Luke stood a few paces back. Ethan looked into Dean's eyes, there was no recognition in them that told Ethan that Dean knew where he was or what was about to happen, Ethan spoke softly to him "Hold on in there, Joshua"

Ethan picked up the leather bound book that lay on the floor next to a sacrificial knife and he started to read out in Latin. A sudden breeze blew thru the chapel nearly blowing out the candles. Ethan continued reading out as he finished he picked up the knife and cut his hand smearing his blood on Dean's forehead. A large gust of wind blow the chapel doors wide open, they all jumped in shock. They waited for Dean's guardian angel to appear put there was no sign of her, Ethan looked at the doctor and then at Luke he sighed it hadn't worked and then Luke saw the smallest ball of ethereal light entering the chapel "Look dad there"

The small ball of light grew bigger until it formed the shape of Mary. Dr Jacobs and Luke moved aside a she floated down the aisle towards her son. Bending down in front of Dean she placed her hands at each side of Dean's head and kissed him gently on the forehead

"Dean, honey I'm here to help you, you will remember everything but you will not judge yourself, those murders were not your fault" She said firmly to him. Her hands became brighter and Dean's eyes widen as all his memories came flooding back. She placed her glowing hands on his arm and she healed his bullet wound

"Mum"

"Go to sleep now and rest my dear" she lowered him to the floor and his eyes closed. She turned to Ethan "thank you my brother for taking care of him" Ethan nodded and smiled back. She floated back down the aisle and disappeared as the light faded.

"Take Joshua to the infirmary" Ethan ordered the Doctor Jacobs and Luke.

Doctor Foster, Frank and a small army of six demons sat outside the warehouse similar to the one on Alexander Road, the Brotherhood's last headquarters. They were preparing to attack; they exited the vans each carrying a sword. They made their way to the warehouse.

In the infirmary Dr Jacobs had inserted an IV into Dean's hand; he was a little dehydrated and in need of fluids. He was checking Dean over when he felt something hard under his skin on his shoulder, quickly finding his scalpel he cut not to deeply to remove the foreign object. He immediately recognized what it was "Oh god" he rang Ethan, "We have a problem, I found a tracking device on Dean"

The words had just left his mouth when the alarms bells sounded that someone had breached the outer perimeter, sending members of the Brotherhood running, preparing for attack mode. This time it was no drill; they had practiced many times before in case the headquarters were ever attacked. The riders made their way above ground while the headquarters went into lock down.

Doctor Jacobs left the infirmary for a minute to harm himself with a weapon, when he came back he found Dean awake and trying to remove the IV from his hand "Oh no you don't" the doctor warned

Dean was confused, he needed to know why the alarm bells where ringing "Doc what going on?"

"The base is under attack" Doctor Jacobs tried to keep Dean on the bed

"What" Dean gasped "how?"

"Dr Foster inserted a tracking device under your skin" the doctor had a feeling he wouldn't be able keep Dean in the infirmary much longer not with the information he had just told him so he started to remove the IV from Dean's hand before Dean ripped it out himself.

"This is my fault; he used me to get to you" Dean jumped of the bed, his knees giving way

Doctor Jacobs caught him "You're not strong enough to fight yet, you've hardly slept or eaten properly in god knows how many days"

"I've got to help Ethan, give me your weapon" Dean ordered pushing the doctor away

Seeing the young man determination the doctor knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he handed over his demon killing knife and followed Dean out of the infirmary

Doctor Foster was highly please with himself, he had waited a long time for this; he had out fooled the Brotherhood and found their headquarters, he ordered his little army of demon to attack the riders while he and Frank made their way towards the warehouse carrying explosives.

Dr Foster and Frank entered the warehouse, there wasn't much light to guide them as they crossed the large open space to the far end where they thought the secret door to the underground base was hidden. Frank set to work to setting the explosives, if he had his way, he would blew up the entire warehouse, not just the far wall, but as Dr Foster so rightly pointed out that blowing up the warehouse into tiny bits would attract to much attention like the cops and fire brigade. Once the explosives were in place they moved back to the opposite wall, squatting down Dr Foster covered his ears while Frank pressed the button on the remote control.

Underneath the warehouse the base was on emergency lighting, Dean and the doc were running down towards Ethan's Office when they heard and felt the explosion, it felt like a earthquake it caused the emergency lighting to flicker a few times and the ceiling above their heads started to crack, dust rained down on them.

Dr Jacobs looked at Dean "Their breaking into the base"

Dean heard the panic in the doctor's voice "Come on this way" he said as started to run back down the corridor towards the training hall, Dean realized that the doc was right about him he wasn't at full fitness, he could already feel his energy levels dropping

"Why?" the doc shouted after him

"I've an idea"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated, **

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Back at Bobby's Sam paced up and down the kitchen, listening to Bobby make phone call after phone to all his contacts; he was still pissed at Ethan for taking his brother from him but it was the not knowing and the fact that he felt useless, these thoughts were eating away at him, was Dean OK? Was he cured? Had the demon doctor found the Brotherhood's secret headquarters? Questions that no one could answer but the Brotherhood and as usual there was no way of finding them

Above ground at the Brotherhood's secret headquarters Ethan took in the sight around him, the riders outnumbered the demons but the demons had one big advantage over them, their demonic powers. A few of his riders had already lost their lives; they lay on the cold ground their heads decapitated from the bodies, beyond any help their guardian angels could offer them but they were not alone they had killed several demons before they were murdered. Rage filled him; harmed with a demon killing sword he joined in the fight to the death.

Dr Foster and Frank having broken thru the secret door to the underground base made their way down the steps into the base, at the bottom they split up each taking a different direction. Dr Foster orders were simple, no one was to survive. With that thought in mind Frank hoped he would be the one to met Dean first.

On his way to the training hall Dean stopped off at the supply room, he had sent Doc Jacobs to the weapons rooms for more weapons. As he rummaged around he saw exactly what he wanted, bending down to the bottom shelf he vision suddenly wavered, light-headedness washed over him and he found himself stumbling backwards against the wall behind him, he let himself slide down against the wall, squeezing his eyes tight he waited for the light-headedness to pass. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and ran his hand over his face, he touched something that felt unnatural, he had almost forgot he had a beard and then he ran his fingers thru his longer hair, if he survived this they were near the top of his list of things to do, but above them he wanted to apologize to Sam for the things he had done to him, for shooting him and trying to drown him, he knew Sam didn't blame him but all the same he felt he should. Slowly climbing to his feet he grabbed the can of spray paint from the bottom shelf and exited the supply room. He started down the corridor but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching, quickly running into the canteen area, he put down his supplies and pulled out the knife the doctor had given him, he hid just inside the doorway, the footsteps were fast approaching now, gripping the handle of the knife tightly Dean waited until the footsteps were virtually on top of him before he jumped out, but the minute he did he realized who it was

"Doc, don't do that you nearly scared the crap out of me"

"I'd scared the crap out of you, I'm the one who needs a clean pair of shorts right now" the doc replied he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest from the shock of Dean jumping out on him with the knife that he was just about to be bury in his chest.

Dean may have scared him more than half to death but he still noticed Dean's pale face and the slight gleam of sweat that covered it. "Come with me" the doc ordered as he led Dean back into the canteen "It time you ate and drank something"

"Look doc we don't have time?"

"Doctor's orders, now sit down I don't want you passing out on me" the doctor replied as he routed thru the cupboards

Dean sat down in the nearest chair and watched as the doctor hurriedly went through the cupboards. He had to admit it was the first time he had felt hungry in a long time. The doctor returned with a bottle of water and some energy bars. The doctor broke open the bottle of water and handed it to Dean along with one of the energy bars.

Taking the energy bar Dean nearly devoured it in one go and then took a long drink of water, getting up he filled his jean pockets with the rest of the energy bars "Ok let's go". Going to the door he picked up his supplies and headed down the corridor with the doctor in tow.

Above ground a bruised and battered Ethan summoned his last bit of energy to swing the sword and decapitate the last surviving demon; he watched the yellowy orange glow that came from the demon as he died. Looking around him his eyes fell on a decapitated body "Oh god" he whispered, going over he knelt down beside the body of his only son. A few of the other surviving riders came to his side, with tears running down his face Ethan looked up at them "Go, get out of here, save yourselves I'll contact you"

"No, it a fight to the end" Christian replied, the other riders nodded their agreement

Climbing back to his feet Ethan headed towards the warehouse, pulling out his cell phone he made a call when the caller picked up he spoke "Hi Sam, its Ethan, look I know you're pissed at me but we need your help, Dean needs your help, the demon Doctor Foster found us he's attacking our headquarters"

Ethan wasn't wrong Sam was still pissed at him, he had also become angry and frustrated; put as soon as Ethan said Dean needed his help his mood changed to concerned, "where are you?"

After telling Sam the co-ordinates to the base Ethan hung up, he hoped Sam could get here in time to help them. Entering the warehouse Ethan and the remaining riders ran across to the entrance of the underground base and started down the stairs, once at the bottom of the stairs Ethan and the riders split up. Ethan went in the direction of the maintenance room; he knew the importance of that room, from there the whole base could be crippled or worst. As he entered the room his thoughts were on revenge for death of his son and the other riders, holding his sword at the ready he had a feeling he was not alone as he walked down a long narrow path between two large pipes that ended at the other side of the room

In the maintenance room Demon Dr Foster was busy setting the last of the C4 explosives when he heard someone enter the room, hiding behind one of the large pipes he held his sword at his side as the rider approached him, when the rider had reached the end of the pipes demon Doctor Foster stepped out. Immediately seeing the demon Ethan raised his sword and swung it at the demon but the demon doctor blocked the sword in mid flight with his own, then he pushed Ethan backwards away from him, Ethan once again swung his sword cutting his enemy on the top of his arm. This angered the demon doctor, he used his demonic powers and Ethan's sword threw from his hand, bending down Ethan pulled his knife from his boot but as he was about to throw it the demon doctor used his powers again and threw Ethan back against the pipes and pinned him there.

Ethan struggled to free himself from the demon's invisible hold as Dr Foster walked up to him and removed his helmet and ski mask. The doctors eyes turned black "the Brotherhood have been a pain in our sides for far too long and now you riders have come to the end of you road, by tonight all of you will be dead"

"By killing us you will force the angels to once again walk this earth and they are stronger and more powerful than you" Ethan spat out

"We will see who is the strongest" already bored with the conversation the demon doctor lifted the sword and swung it at Ethan's neck

Ethan closed his eyes and prayed to God for forgive for his weakness before the blade cut thru his neck Having set the explosives Dr Foster stepped over Ethan's decapitated body and left the maintenance room

Entering the training hall Dean knew he had to work fast, shaking the can of spray paint he shouted over his shoulder "Doc your on guard duty" walking into the middle of the hall he started to make the biggest devil's trap he could draw, then all he had to do was get the demon Dr Foster into the middle of it, yeah that easy.

Frank in his time had fought for Uncle Sam, before becoming a mercenary, which led him to gun running in the jungles, he sold guns to the highest bidder it didn't matter to him if they were the goods guy or the bad guys as long as they paid him. Now this base to him was just another jungle, a jungle of concrete, now moving stealthy thru the dimly lit corridors he headed towards the canteen area, the base was much larger then he had expected and so far he hadn't seen anyone just empty rooms and corridors, passing the canteen he headed further down the corridor.

Harmed with a crossbow Doc Jacobs walked up and down the corridor outside the training hall, stopping he thought he heard a noise, he looked back at the door into the hall and thought about warning Dean then he thought he should take a quick look himself, if could be just one of the riders returning. He headed up the corridor turning the corner he saw a figure of a man carry a sword entering the communications room. Doctor Jacobs heard smashing noises and realized that the man was breaking the communications systems, running down the corridor he entered the room and fired his crossbow at the intruder.

Dean had finished his devil's trap on the floor and had started on one of the training hall two doors when he heard a cry of pain, opening the door and looking out into the corridor he saw that the doctor was gone.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated, **

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Dropping the can of spray paint Dean grabbed for the knife tucked inside the belt of his jeans he left the training hall; some kind of sixth sense or was it his well tuned hunting senses that told him to run up the corridor. At the top of the corridor he turned left slowing down to a jog he listened for noises that would tell him where the Doc was, hearing noises like a thud and a grunt coming from somewhere ahead he speeded up, checking the first room ahead it was empty, the next one was the same, as he approached the communications room he heard more grunting noises quickly he entered the room, there was no time to think he had a second to assess and react to the scene in front of him. Doc Jacobs lay on the floor his blood covered hand was holding his side, Frank stood over him with a crossbow bolt lodged in his right shoulder, his arms held up high and holding a sword, he was about to swing the sword and slice the Doc's head from his shoulders, moving on instinct Dean threw the knife straight at Frank has he did he ran forward, the knife embedded itself into Frank's chest, collapsing to his knees Frank tried to pull the knife out, put Dean was there kneeling in front of him, forcibly grabbing the knife Dean looked into Frank's eyes "Let me return the favour" Dean twisted the knife, it seemed like a life time ago when he was held in the abandoned factory and Frank stabbed him in the stomach and twisted the knife, this was one life Dean wouldn't regret taking not after what he had done, Frank bit back a cry of pain and then blood appeared at the corner of his mouth, Dean withdrew the knife and Frank collapsed completely to the floor. Now turning his attention to the doctor "you ok there doc"

"Yeah, I'll live thanks to you" the Doc replied "can you help me up"

"Sure" Dean helped the Doc to his feet, seeing the amount of blood the injury was a lot worst then he thought "come on I'll get you to the infirmary"

"No, no the training hall, did you finished the devil's trap?"

"Nearly, I was doing the doors"

"You have to finish it, don't worry about me; remember I have angels watching over me"

"Ok, the training hall it is" Dean tucked the knife once again into his belt and picked up the crossbow and bolts.

Dean supported the Doc as they made their way down the corridor back to the training hall. Once back inside Dean sat the Doc down against the wall in the far corner of the hall. He grabbed a few sparring mats and dragged them across the floor to cover up the devil's trap after that he once again picked up the can of spray paint and started on the devil's trap.

Demon Dr Foster walked confidently down the corridor his sword covered in the brotherhood's blood, he had killed several more riders, now he could see the end in sight and the demon's foe would soon be gone, reaching the communications room he glanced inside and saw Frank's body laying in a pool of his own blood, he moved on, no matter he thought ex-soldier types were easy to come by.

Dean had finished the devils trap on both doors, going over to the Doc to check on him, the doc hadn't spoken in quiet awhile. "Doc you with me"

"Yeah, just resting, I'm going to need all my strength to fight the demon doctor"

"Let's get you to the infirmary"

"No, you go and bring back what I need"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone, not with the demon doctor on the prowl"

"Yes you are"

As they argued one of the doors to the training hall opened and the demon doctor walked in carrying his blood covered sword, the emergency lighting did little to illuminate the large training hall for the demon to see, there were areas that were in total darkness that could easily shield riders from him.

Hearing the door open Dean and the Doc stopped, Dean motioned with his hand for the Doc to move behind a stack of sparring mats, the Doc didn't argue he just crawled behind them. Dean picked up the crossbow and also moved behind the mats, loading the crossbow he peered out from behind the mats to see the demon doctor standing by the door, Dean knew he either had to kill the demon doctor or draw him into the centre of the room, so he stepped out from behind the mats and fired the crossbow, the bolt whizzed thru the air and just as it was about to hit its target the demon doctor waved his hand and bolt reared of course and hit the wall behind him.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed as he reloaded

The demon doctor took a few steps forward using his powers he made the crossbow fly out of Dean's hands and across the room towards him, catching it the demon doctor sent Dean flying into the wall at the far end of the hall.

Dean tried to keep a grip on the crossbow as the demonic force wrenched it from his fingers, all he could do watch it fly straight across to the demon doctor and then he felt himself being lift of the floor and thrown backwards towards the wall behind him, his back slammed painfully into the wall, where he was pinned his feet dangling a good couple of feet off the floor. Closing his eyes against the pain he opened them to see that the demon doctor had taken a few more steps towards the centre of the room. "C'mon, a few more freakin steps" he willed the demon doctor into the devil's trap.

The demon doctor saw the bolts laying on the floor near the sparring mats, he used his demonic powers to bring the bolts to him so he could reload the crossbow, once reloaded he fired it at Dean pinned to the wall, he laughed out loud when the bolt hit Dean in his shoulder. He started to reload the crossbow again.

Dean bit back a cry of pain as the bolt struck him in his left shoulder, he felt blood running down his chest, he saw the demon doctor reloading the crossbow and fear gripped him, Dean couldn't turn his head but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Doc Jacobs was no longer behind the mats.

Doc Jacobs had crawled from his hiding place and made his way along the length of the sparring mats undetected by the demon doctor who was focusing on Dean; if he could get behind the demon he could push him into the devil's trap, he saw the demon doctor fire another bolt at Dean this time it hit him in his right leg, he heard Dean stifle a cry of pain, Doc Jacobs knew he had to work faster, he ran out of mats to hide behind, as he moved behind the weapons rack he hoped the dim lighting would hide him from the demon doctor, then he crossed behind the free weights stand he now saw the demon doctor's back. Climbing to his feet the Doc Jacobs ran out, the demon doctor was busy reloading the crossbow once again when he saw a moving shadow out the corner of his eye, he started to turn but he wasn't quick enough, Doc Jacobs barged into him sending him flying onto what the demon doctor thought was just sparring mats as he fell backwards he lost the crossbow, Doctor Jacobs kicked the crossbow off the mats and out of the devils trap painted beneath the mats.

Dean bit back a cry of pain when the bolt struck him in his right leg, he was sure it had gone straight thru his leg and pinned him to the wall; he closed his tear filled eyes against the pain when he opened them he saw Doc Jacobs pushing the demon doctor into the devils trap, straight away he realized what was about to happen, once the demon doctor was in the devil's trap, he would be realised from the invisible force and the bolt in his right leg would still be pinning him to the wall, it was going to hurt like a bitch, it came all to quickly and he wasn't prepared as he felt himself being realised his weight dropped onto his pinned leg, his left leg dangled an inch or two above the floor, suddenly the room started to turn and he felt nauseas this time he couldn't stop the tears and they rolled down his face as excruciating pain ran thru his leg. Grabbing for the bolt with shaky hands he started to pull it out He could hear the Doc shouting at him to stop but he couldn't stand it anymore, fuck the consequences if he was doing more damages to himself than good.

Forgetting the demon doctor, Doc Jacobs ran towards Dean shouting "stop" as he reached Dean he started to support him, Dean realised his hands around the bolt and closed his eyes "Doc, hurry I think I'm gonna pass out" the Doc unfastened Dean's belt around his jeans, the knife that Dean hadn't been able to use fell to the floor, the Doc quickly tied the belt around Dean's leg, just above the bolt to cut off the blood flow. The Doc knew that Dean had passed out when his body slumped heavily against him, which was good thing as he was about to pull the bolt out from the wall. Once done he eased Dean to the floor.

Meanwhile the demon doctor having been pushed to the floor climbed to his feet and started to walk towards the abandoned sword, he only taken a few steps when he hit an invisible wall, spinning round he walked towards the crossbow lying on the floor and once again he hit another invisible wall. Looking down the demon doctor looked puzzle; he knelt down and pushed the sparring mats aside to reveal the devil's trap. Smart, very smart he had underestimated Dean; but they hadn't won yet he fingered the remote control in his pocket, he stood up and watched the two remaining members of the Brotherhood.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it's much appreciated, **

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The demon doctor now paced back and forth inside the devil's trap, his patience was running thin, he wasn't going to take this lying down; oh no his death was going to mean something, he was going to be remembered as the demon that solely took down the Brotherhood.

Doc Jacobs tapped Dean lightly on his face in an attempted to bring him back to consciousness now that he had removed the bolt from his leg and bandaged it with torn strips of his shirt, for now it would have to do. Dean shook his head a few times to get away from the doctors taps.

"Dean, Dean c'mon man"

"Doc"

"Yeah, it's me"

Dean couldn't remember much after the second bolt pinned him to the wall "Where's the son of a bitch?"

"Right where we want him"

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position; the doc helped him as best he could with his injured side to get Dean to his feet. Handing Dean the demon killing knife he watched as Dean hobbled over to the crossbow and pick it up with his good arm. Dean loaded a bolt into the crossbow, every movement of his left arm sent shooting pains thru his injured shoulder.

Lifting the crossbow Dean informed the demon doctor thru clenched teeth "It's time to rid the earth of scum like you; you're going to pay for killing the Brotherhood, the hunters and their families"

"You were the one that killed the hunters and their families not me" the Demon doctor smirked

"Because you made me do it, you bastard" Dean shouted back

The demon doctor pulled out the remote control from his pocket "If I going to die I'm taking you with me" the demon doctor smirked again "I push this button and boom this whole base will be flooded it a matter of minutes, becoming one giant fish bowl" the demon doctor paused what he said next was a lie "or we could make a deal, you release me and we get to finish this another day"

"Think we'll take our chances"

"I suppose with the help of your guardian angels?" The demon doctor turned to look at Doc Jacobs "he doesn't know does he?"

A shocked Dean turned to look at the Doc "I don't know what Doc?"

Doc Jacobs walked over to him "Dean, our guardian angels have limitation to what they can do for us, they can heal us, they can bring us back to life, but they can't rescue us from danger"

"What you saying doc"

Doc Jacobs gently turned Dean away from the demon doctor propping eyes and they took several steps so he couldn't hear them talking "Dean, he floods the base we could escape but most likely we will drown; the angels have only fifteen minutes to bring us back to life only for us to drown again and the cycle repeats its self"

Dean had to admit that didn't sound too appealing "So let me get this straight, if we drown someone as to pull our bodies free from the base or we look forward to an eternity of drowning.

"Dean, we may be the last of the riders and there is no one else who knows where the base is"

"O that's just great"

Dean turned his back to look at the demon doctor who was looking pretty smug with himself. Dean wasn't going to let this demon just walk out of here "Letting him go is unacceptable not after what he's done, I'm willing to take my chances"

"Dean look at us, I've seen better road kill then us"

"You go, get a head start; bring back help while I'll somehow stop him from pressing that button"

"No, the Brotherhood doesn't leave one of their own behind. If we're going to drown we're going to do it together"

"You sure Doc?"

"Let's do it before I change my mind" They both turned towards the demon doctor and walked towards him.

"Looks like the votes are in, it's time to meet your buddy Lucifer" Dean informed the demon. As Dean once again lifted the crossbow he had one regret that if things didn't go well he wouldn't get his chance to say sorry to Sam but he wasn't going to let this demon walk free, he pulled the trigger just as the demon doctor pushed the button on the remote control, they heard the explosion somewhere in the underground base, the ground underneath them shook; there was a yellowy orange glow from the Demon Doctor as he fell to the floor dead

Doc Jacobs grabbed hold of Dean's waist to support him as they headed for the training hall door. As they ran awkwardly down the corridor their feet were already wadding thru inches of water, the noise of water rushing thru the base was getting louder. As they nearly reached the top of the corridor they saw the first tidal wave of water turn the corner towards them, they turned to run back but it struck them at an alarming rate knocking them totally off their feet and carrying their struggling bodies back down the corridor slamming them into the walls as it filled the base. The doc lost his hold on Dean when the wave hit them, he saw Dean's head get slammed up against the corridor wall and the Dean went under, the water separated them further and the Doc was sent back thru the doorway into the training hall, his injured side slamming painfully into the doorframe as he went, he tried to grab onto anything he could reach to stop his journey.

They were not far now according to Bobby who was navigating. Sam was pushing the impala to its limit, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel; he could feel the tension in his shoulders and across his back, all kinds of thoughts were running through his mind, Ethan would never have rang him and given up the co-ordinates to their secret base if it hadn't been the last resort, that there was no way they were going to survive Demon Doctor Foster's attack.

It was the weirdest sensation, he was floating in pitch blackness, he felt nothing no pain, no coldness. His mind struggled to comprehend what had happened, all he knew was he felt safe. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he was four years old and in his mother's arms. Out of the quietness a soft voice spoke to him "Dean, baby hold on help is coming"

Dean eyes flew open "Mum"

"Dean, honey you died, I've saved you and healed you but I can't free you, I'm so sorry"

"Free me from what?"

"Dean, your foot's trapped, part of the wall collapsed and your foot trapped beneath it"

Doc Jacobs coughed up water he was floating face down in the water, he quickly turned on to his back he didn't remember passing out but he must have, he noticed that the water was now calmer but it was still raising, "Oh my god Dean"

The Doc started to swim back thru the training hall doorway and down the corridor to where he had last seen Dean. That when he saw her ethereal form, Dean's guardian angel holding her son's head and shoulders above the water level, he swam as fast as his injured side would allow towards them

"Hurry Doctor" Mary said "part of the wall collapsed and his foot trapped"

The doctor took a deep breath and dived beneath the water, he couldn't see much, it was so dark, but he could feel that Dean's foot was lodged under a big stab of concrete, he came back up for breath and dived again, he tried to pull Dean's foot free but it wouldn't budge, then he tried to lift the concrete having failed he resurfaced

"I can't, I don't have the strength not with my injured side" the doctor grabbed hold of Dean to support him

Mary released her hold on her son and touched the doctor's injured side, Doc Jacobs looked down to see an ethereal glowing light beneath the water; he closed his eyes and felt the warmth from Mary's gentle healing touch, when he opened his eyes she was gone.

"Where did she go?" the doctor asked

"She's done everything she can, Doc, leave me; get the hell out of here"

"That wasn't the deal"

"Doc, save yourself while you still can"

Doc Jacobs looked up the corridor, the water was still rising "No, I'm not leaving you"

"Its suicide"

"Sorry your stuck with me"

It was dark when Sam pulled the impala to an almost stop as he jumped from the car, Bobby was not far behind him carrying his torch his gun tucked in his belt. They looked at each other as they saw the decapitated bodies of the riders lying everywhere.

"Dean" Sam whispered as he took a few tentative steps forward praying that one of them was not his brother. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a glowing figure appear directly in front of him; lifting his gun he prepared to defend himself but suddenly as her form became clearer he realized he knew her "Mum"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it's much appreciated, **

**Riders of the Brotherhood**

**Final Chapter**

Sam stood and stared at the ethereal image of his mother.

"Sammy hurry, this way Dean needs you" she floated off towards the warehouse, there was no question in Sam's mind that this wasn't some trick this was really his mother's spirit. Sam and Bobby followed her as she disappeared into the warehouse. As Sam and Bobby entered the warehouse they saw her at the far end, seeing them she pointed down to a crowbar "Sammy the crowbar, hurry you don't have much time" she said as she disappeared thru the doorway to the underground base, they ran across the warehouse floor when they reached the far end they could hear the sound of gushing water. Sam removed his jacket and picked up the crowbar. Bobby followed Sam's lead and removed his jacket and his baseball cap; he took his torch from his back pocket and then followed Sam thru the doorway to the underground base.

Doc Jacobs tiredly continued to tread water to keep afloat and support Dean; the water had now risen to Dean's chin. The Doctor looked up at the flickering emergency lights, the water had started to affect them and he knew it wouldn't be long before they would be plunged into darkness; the Doc took a calming breath and started to hum.

"You ok Doc?" Dean asked

"Yeah" the Doctor thought for a moment before continuing "when I was a small boy, I used to watch those old British black and white war films, especially the ones with submarines in. I wanted to be a submarine commander when I grew up" the Doctor laughed "It wasn't until I was older that I realized I didn't like dark confined spaces, kind of freaks me out, humming calms my nerves"

"You're kidding me Doc" Dean thought of his own fear of flying

"No, it's ironic really seeming I spend most of my time underground, but I think it's the fact that I can go topside whenever I want, it helps me"

"Thanks Doc for not leaving me"

"Don't start going all mushy on me now" the Doc replied has he repositioned his hold on Dean

Dean felt the Doc arm's shaking from the strain of holding him up above the water level "I bet you're glad I've been lying off the cheeseburgers"

The Doctor laughed and tilted Dean's head that was resting on his shoulder so Dean was facing the roof of the base, there wasn't much else he could do time was running out.

Sam took several steps down the stairs before his feet where plunged into cold water, as he took more steps it came up to his waist "How good's your swimming Bobby?"

"As good as my shooting"

"Good because we're going to have to swim" Putting the crowbar between his teeth Sam used the steps to push himself off and he started to swim towards the ethereal image of his mother as she waited ahead to guide the way. She led them down corridor after corridor until she stopped and turned "Sammy, at end of this corridor, hurry time's running out for all of you"

Dean could feel his trapped leg going numb but he didn't want to worry the Doctor as he was busy humming, trying to keep himself calm, in a way it was a comfort to Dean too and then suddenly the Doc stopped.

"Doc"

The Doctor didn't reply he was busying watching the ethereal figure of Dean's guardian angel coming down the corridor towards them.

As she reached them she looked behind her "Sammy's here, I've done everything I can it's down to you now" she said as she faded away

The only thing Dean could see was the ceiling of the base; he wished he could move his head to see her "Mum" he called out

"She's gone Dean"

The Doc looked back down the corridor, he saw Sam and Bobby swimming towards them "Sam, thank god"

Sam swam up to his brother and reached out to touch him arm "Dean"

Like his mum Dean couldn't see Sam so he lifted his hand up for Sam to grab hold of, he felt his brother's strong grip "What took you so long?"

"We stopped for burgers on the way" Sam joked

"Did you bring me one?"

"No, we didn't think you'd be interested" it felt so good to hear that Dean was back to his old self.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Sam turned his attention back to the Doctor, "We've got to get out of here"

"It Dean, his foot trapped, the wall collapsed"

Sam and Bobby didn't waste any more time they both dived below the surface, with the aid of Bobby's torch they could see the concrete pinning Dean's foot, Sam signalled for Bobby to resurface.

Sam grabbed his brother's hand once again "Dean we're going to use the crowbar to lift the concrete as high as we can, I want you to pull your leg free"

"I can't Sam, I can't feel my leg"

"Why didn't you say something?" the Doc asked

Dean could tell by the Doc's tone he wasn't happy with him "Sorry I didn't want to worry you"

"Is there anything else we don't know about?" Sam asked

"No" Dean replied and the Doc confirmed with a nodded of his head

"Sam I'll have to pull Dean's leg free" Bobby said

They both took a deep breath and then disappeared under the water again, they were under for quite a while; the doctor started his humming again. Dean could feel one of them brushing up against his good leg, then he felt himself float up, he was free. Sam and Bobby resurfaced

"Let's get the hell out of here" the doc realised his hold on Dean "think you can swim?"

"O yeah" but he knew it was going to be hard with one good leg

All four of them started to swim down the corridor; they had made it back down several corridors when Dean began to tire, he could feel his energy draining from him and he started to lag behind. They were nearly at the stairs when Sam turned to look behind him and saw that Dean was struggling, he swam back and put an arm around his brother. "Where nearly there"

"Good"

Bobby was pushing Doc Jacobs up the steps when the emergency lights flickered one last time and died, Bobby shone his torch in the boys' direction so that they could see.

"Here" Bobby held out his hand for Dean to grab and then he helped Dean up the steps, Sam wasn't far behind. Once they were in the warehouse all four of them collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"How did you know where we were?" Doc Jacobs asked

"Ethan" Sam replied "Looks like he didn't make"

Dr Jacobs shook his head

"Where are those sons of bitches, Frank and the demon Doctor?" Sam barked

"You don't need to worry about them; the Doc and I took care of them" Dean replied

"Good" Sam was relieved it was all over and he had Dean back

"Come on, we need to get the hell out of here" Bobby was the first to get to his feet and collect his baseball cap and jacket.

The Doctor stood up and helped Dean to his feet; it was more out of habit than anything else. He knew Dean wasn't going to get the feeling back in his leg straight away; he put his arm around Dean's waist to support him. Sam stepped forward "I'll take him from here Doc"

"Sure"

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist; Dean didn't complain he was too exhausted to care; he concentrated on trying to walk to the waiting impala.

The journey back to Bobby's was quiet; Sam drove with Dean sat in the passenger's seat next to him. Bobby and the Doc sat in the back. Sam stole a few glances at Dean who was asleep, his head resting on the side window, he looked exhausted. Dean had refused Sam's offer of his jacket saying that Sam needed it more but Sam could see that his body was shaking a little with cold, so he put the heater up to full blast. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Dean but they would have to wait for now.

As Sam pulled the impala to a stop outside Bobby's house Dean woke from his sleep; Sam climbed out and walked round the impala to help Dean.

Dean opened the door and climbed out "I'm good Sam, have you got my gear?"

"Yeah it's inside"

"Good, there something I need to do" a haircut would have to wait but for now he could get rid of his beard.

Sam stood puzzled as he watched his brother hobble into the house, then followed him in.

After a shower and a shave Dean felt better, the smell of food drove him towards the kitchen.

Bobby turned to see Dean enter "Wow that's better, you're looking more like your old self, sit yourself down and let's get some food into you"

"You'll get no argument from me I'm starving"

The other three laughed, but it was Sam who spoke "It's good to have the old Dean back"

Dean smirked as he shovelled food into his mouth, he was happy to be back with Sam. He saw the expression on Sam's face, Sam wanted to talk to him but wasn't he ready to tell Sam everything yet. After they finished eating they sat for awhile and drank scotch until they decided it was time to go to bed.

As soon as they were alone Sam had to ask "Dean, how did Ethan heal you from going crazy?"

Dean sat on his bed; it didn't want to tell Sam about the whole guardian angel thing just yet. He had wondered why just him why not the both of them? Would other demons come after him because he was a Rider of the Brotherhood? So much had happened. "I was pretty out of it Sammy but I think it was a ritual, they took me to the chapel in the secret base and Ethan read from a book and the smeared his blood on me, after that I passed out and when I came too, I was Ok and could remember everything."

Sam nodded his head "Dean, did you see her, did you see Mum?"

"Mum"

"She showed us where you were, we would never have you got to you in time, if it wasn't for her"

"Yeah Sammy I saw her"

"Do you think that we will see her again? Do you think that she's an angel, that she's kinda watching our backs?"

"I don't know" he lied to Sam

"Dean, do you think she's, you know proud of us?"

"Ok course, why wouldn't she be"

They sat for a moment in silence before Dean spoke "Sam I want to say I sorry for shooting you and trying to drown you, I wasn't myself I was a couple of cans short of a six pack"

Sam smiled "Dean you saved my life, if you hadn't of shot me, Frank, he would have killed me. I don't blame you I'm just glad you're yourself again"

"So were good"

"Yeah, were good"

"Let's get some sleep then" Dean climbed into his bed

The next day the taxi pulled up outside of Bobby's house. Doctor Jacobs and Dean walked over to it, "You know Doc you can stay longer; Bobby's won't mind he got the room?"

"Thanks but no"

"So, what now?"

The Doctor winked; there was twinkle in his eye "I have to find new headquarters and then there a whole new generation of riders to train"

"But I thought we were the last two?"

"Ethan's legacy, it will be a few years but the Riders of the Brotherhood will be back," Doc Jacobs shook Dean's hand and then pulled him into a hug, "Look after yourself"

"You too Doc, if you ever need me"

"Thanks, I may just call you"

Dean watched the Doc climb into the taxi and it drive off. He turned to walk back to the house, the nearest thing he had to a home and his family.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it; I would like to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
